Glamour (TRADUCCIÓN del fic de SilentAuror)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Harry es asignado a cumplir la tarea de ayudar a Draco Malfoy mientras éste pasa todo un mes disfrazado; tarea que al final terminará revelando más de lo que esconde. Traducción autorizada del fic de SilentAuror. Slash y gender-bending. Fic de 3 partes. Para Haru.
1. Chapter 1

**nombre del fic:** Glamour

**autora:** SilentAuror

**traductora:** su servidora

**fandom:** Harry Potter

**pareja:** Harry/Draco

**resumen:** Harry es asignado a cumplir con una tarea: ayudar a Draco Malfoy mientras éste pasa todo un mes disfrazado; tarea que al final terminará revelando más de lo que esconde.

**advertencias:** EWE, gender-bending, slash, porn.

* * *

**nota de la traductora: **con todo cariño para **Haru** por estar siempre ahí y porque comparte conmigo la fascinación por este kink (nuestros niños queridos convertidos -sólo fisíca y momentáneamente- en chicas). Haru, espero que lo disfrutes como yo lo hago CADA vez que lo leo, jaja, besos.

**Al resto de mis lectores:** he vuelto después de unos meses de ausencia en los que me recuperaba de una gran "lesión emocional". Ahora ya estoy mejor y con muchas ganas de fandomear. Perdonen que regrese con una traducción en vez de continuar con los WIPs, pero pensé que esto me ayudaría a "calentar" para finalmente volver a lo mío. Besos y gracias por continuar aquí.

* * *

**GLAMOUR**

**-primera parte-**

Harry se removió en su asiento, descruzó las piernas y las volvió a cruzar. A su izquierda, Ron estaba codeando a Hermione, quien repasaba sus notas en un cuadernito mientras murmuraba para ella misma. Lo que fuera que Ron le hubiese dicho a la chica, provocó que se ganara una mirada airada de parte de ésta y una pregunta mordaz acerca de su aparente falta de preparación. Harry no la culpaba en absoluto; ese era un gran día. Pero no alcanzaba a descubrir cómo ninguna de sus notas podría ayudarlo en ese momento. Al otro lado de Hermione, Ginny llamó la atención de Ron y negó con la cabeza.

La persona que estaba a la derecha de Harry también descruzó y cruzó las piernas cuidadosamente para no golpear el pie de Harry con el suyo.

—Bueno, una cosa es cierta: sí que se están tomando su tiempo —murmuró Malfoy—. Disfrutan mantenernos en suspenso, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece —acordó Harry, la aprensión aumentando—. ¿Crees que va a ser realmente difícil?

—¿Difícil? No —dijo Malfoy en pocas palabras—. No para ti. No para la mayoría de nosotros, seguramente. Sólo será una tarea más.

—Sí, pero si es de Sigilo y Rastreo, o de Traducción, entonces sí será difícil. Siempre lo son —dijo Harry bajando la voz.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy negando con la cabeza.

—Estarás bien.

—Desearía que ya comenzaran.

—Tú y yo también, compañero —masculló Ron a su otro costado—. Hermione está hecha un basilisco.

Ron no comentó nada con Malfoy, lo cual no era una sorpresa. Casi un año antes, sí que había habido palabras de parte de Ron cuando vio a Malfoy en el Ministerio el primer día del primer año de entrenamiento. Después de todo lo que les habían dicho acerca del cuidadoso proceso de selección del Ministerio, de cómo había muchísimos solicitantes y muy pocos elegidos, especialmente aquellos que estaban interesados en el entrenamiento para la división de aurores, Ron se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a Malfoy entrar serenamente al atrio del Ministerio, firmar su ingreso con la bruja de la recepción y luego, proceder ignorar a todos a su alrededor. Harry comprendió a Ron, pues él mismo se había sentido ampliamente impactado.

Hasta Hermione había entrecerrado los ojos.

—¿Qué imaginas que _Malfoy _está haciendo aquí?

Harry se rió con una risa hueca.

—Lo mismo que nosotros, supongo.

Se había producido la obvia confrontación: Ron abriéndose camino entre la multitud, Harry un paso detrás, indeciso entre detener a Ron o quitarlo de en medio para poder ser él quien primero hablara con Malfoy. Al final, todo había salido mejor de lo que nadie se hubiera esperado. Malfoy había sido categóricamente educado, negándose a caer en provocaciones, brindando la menor información que podía brindar sin ser grosero, y sacando de su bolsa su carta de aceptación (un pergamino inmaculadamente enrollado) ante la petición de Ron. Después de eso, el fervor de Ron languideció un poco, el alboroto cesó y la multitud reunida se disipó.

Cuando se iban, Malfoy buscó la mirada de Harry y la mantuvo, echándole a Hermione un enojoso vistazo, esperando a que ella se fuera. Hermione lo comprendió, miró a Harry y reluctantemente se alejó tirando de Ron. Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. Su expresión y tono eran helados, pero el músculo tembloroso cerca de su boca revelaba su tensión.

—Mira, Potter… sé que salvaste mi vida. Tengo esa deuda contigo. Lamento decirte esto tan tarde, pero pensé que lo menos que puedo hacer es darte las gracias, especialmente porque no lo hice en aquella ocasión —dijo.

Sorprendido, Harry no consiguió poner sus filtros en su lugar a tiempo.

—No, no lo hiciste —dijo bruscamente—. De hecho, te largaste a pelear. Al lado de Voldemort.

El encogimiento de Malfoy fue apenas perceptible.

—Sé que eso hice —dijo finalmente—. Han pasado cuatro años, Potter. Ahora estoy tratando de corregirlo.

Metió una mano a su bolsa por segunda ocasión y sacó otro rollo de pergamino más grueso. Se lo pasó a Harry.

Harry lo tomó y lo desenrolló. Era una lista de las materias del primer año de entrenamiento. Eran las mismas que las de él.

—Estás… en el Entrenamiento Pre-auror —dijo Harry, impresionado. Levantó los ojos del pergamino y descubrió que Malfoy lo observaba intensamente.

—Así es. —Malfoy extendió una mano y Harry le devolvió el pergamino—. Soy serio en mis intenciones, Potter. Tú… sabes lo que pasó con mi padre —agregó y esperó.

Harry asintió lentamente. La muerte de Lucius Malfoy había ocurrido poco después de que terminara su juicio, hacía dos años. Su sentencia se había considerado misericordiosa; el Ministerio ya no sentenciaba a los criminales a muerte o al Beso del Dementor, pero pasar la vida en prisión, despojado de poder y prestigio, fue una sentencia que el mayor de los Malfoy no estaba preparado para soportar. Su suicidio había sido ampliamente publicitado por toda la Britania mágica.

—Sí.

Por un momento Malfoy pareció estar batallando muy duro para recobrar la compostura.

—Yo… yo no discutí esta decisión con mi madre —dijo mientras los dedos de su mano derecha jugueteaban con la cremallera de su bolsa—. Pero ella sabe que estoy aquí el día de hoy y no dijo nada. Estoy aquí mientras dure.

Harry asintió de nuevo, digiriendo eso. Abruptamente, regresó sus ojos a Malfoy.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo y extendió su mano—. Y no me debes nada.

Malfoy le dio la mano.

—Una deuda es una deuda —dijo—. No la olvidaré.

Todo eso había sucedido hacía nueve meses. Malfoy se había relajado. La firme aceptación de él dentro de sus clases y dentro de sus vidas que Harry había demostrado, le había facilitado las cosas, y eventualmente los otros comenzaron también a bajar la guardia. De vez en cuando continuaban surgiendo comentarios hirientes, particularmente de personas que estaban ebrias o cuando Malfoy hacía una de sus burlas patentadas tan propias de él, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, las cosas estaban calmadas. Fue un poco antes de Navidad que Harry se había dado cuenta de que ellos dos ya eran amigos genuinos. Con la guerra en el pasado y con Malfoy determinado a dejarla atrás, se volvió posible conocer su verdadera personalidad; lejos de Slytherin y Gryffindor, lejos del quidditch y de la Copa de las Casas, lejos de la guerra. Malfoy había situado su lealtad, por las razones que fueran, en el mismo bando que Harry, y Harry jamás olvidaría eso. Además, Malfoy era gracioso, sus comentarios irónicos incluso hacían que Ron se ahogara con su cerveza al no poder contener la risa –Ron, quien finalmente había sido el último en aceptarlo.

Su primer año de entrenamiento estaba llegando a su conjunto final de tareas evaluativas, y ese trimestre iba a enfocarse en las áreas en las cuales los estudiantes necesitaban mejorar. Las tareas iban a repartirse en cualquier momento, y Harry no podía evitar contagiarse de la ansiedad de Hermione. Sabía que su punto débil probablemente sería el trabajo en grupo. Los consejeros repetidamente le decían que necesitaba aprender a trabajar en equipo o con un compañero ("Los aurores generalmente trabajan en pares, señor Potter, usted sabe eso"), y que necesitaba dejar de tomar la iniciativa y no tratar de hacer todo por su cuenta.

Malfoy de nuevo se removió en su asiento, dejando ver que él también estaba ligeramente ansioso.

—Sólo quisiera saber por qué no nos informaron en cuáles áreas se va a enfocar nuestra tarea.

—Sí, lo sé —Harry estuvo de acuerdo—. Aunque, si me lo preguntas, eso había ocasionado que Hermione se pusiera diez veces peor de lo que ya ha estado últimamente.

Malfoy soltó un bufido de risa.

—¿Peor? No me digas que eso es posible.

—Lo es.

—No puedo ni imaginarlo.

Las conversaciones a su alrededor cesaron súbitamente al abrirse la puerta. Shacklebolt, Williamson y Dawlish entraron. Shacklebolt, actual Ministro de Magia, continuaba inmiscuyéndose personalmente en los programas de entrenamiento del Ministerio, particularmente en la división de aurores. Williamson era el director de los alumnos del primer año y Dawlish, el coordinador. Williamson venía acompañado de su asistente personal, un auror junior con el singular nombre de Twitterbog, quien iba cargando una enorme canasta llena de rollos de pergamino. Williamson se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, dio un paso al frente del auditorio y carraspeó.

—Buenos días, alumnos. Qué bueno verlos a todos presentes esta mañana. Estoy seguro de que se encontrarán bastante deseosos de recibir su tarea de campo de evaluación final del trimestre, así que me pondré de inmediato a ello. Cada uno de ustedes recibirá un pergamino. Algunos trabajarán solos, y algunos otros lo harán en grupos de dos o más personas. Debido a que estas misiones están altamente individualizadas, nuestro plan para esta mañana es simplemente distribuirlas y responder cualquier cuestionamiento que puedan tener antes de comenzar. Recomendamos realizar preguntas antes que cometer errores en sus tareas, por supuesto, así que por favor, acérquense a nosotros. Antes de continuar, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?

Williamson echó un vistazo por el salón, el cual estaba lleno de murmuraciones nerviosas, pero nadie levantó la mano.

—Muy bien. ¿Twitterbog?

Su asistente de anteojos se acercó con la canasta.

—Sí, señor. ¿Puedo comenzar?

—Por favor.

Twitterbog pronunció una frase en latín que Harry no alcanzó a comprender y los rollos de pergamino salieron volando por toda la habitación, encontrando elegantemente a sus destinatarios sin ocasionar ningún caos en el aire.

—Presumido —murmuró Malfoy—. Te apuesto a que los encantó previamente para que hicieran eso.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Seguramente.

Hermione y Ginny recibieron sus pergaminos al mismo tiempo. Un segundo después, el de Ron llegó a sus manos. Mientras los abrían, los tres se miraron y comenzaron a sonreír.

—¡Qué suerte! —exclamó Ginny.

Harry notó que Ron parecía ligeramente menos entusiasmado que ellas, pero se veía lo suficientemente complacido por tener a Hermione de compañera. Justo entonces llegó su pergamino y también el de Malfoy.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de eso mientras rompía el sello de su tarea.

—Interesante —caviló—. ¿Eso significa que…?

—Supongo que eso significa —dijo Harry mientras leía las primeras líneas de la suya—. Parece que seremos equipo, compañero.

Malfoy no respondió; parecía profundamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Harry leyó cuidadosamente su tarea. Decía:

"Harry James Potter: Primer Año, Pre-auror. Asignación Final del Segundo Trimestre:

Área: Trabajo en Equipo y Grupos. Asignación: Asistir a su compañero (Draco Malfoy) a realizar su propia tarea. Detalles: La asignación del señor Malfoy pertenece al área de Sigilo. Sin que usted le preste ayuda con ninguno de sus encantamientos o disfraces físicos, deberá actuar como el cómplice de dichos disfraces en cualquier manera que sea requerida para conseguir y apoyar el éxito del otro. El comportamiento de usted no debe restarle importancia al disfraz de su compañero en ningún aspecto, ni debe intentar dominar ni tomar iniciativas en ninguno de sus intentos.

Firman:

H. Williamson, Supervisor del Entrenamiento.

K. Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia."

Harry estaba confundido.

—Esto suena como si tuviera que ser solamente tu respaldo —le dijo a Malfoy, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba su propio pergamino—. ¿De qué se supone que vas a disfrazarte?

Malfoy le pasó su pergamino.

—No estoy seguro —dijo—. Veamos qué entiendes tú.

Harry lo tomó y lo leyó.

—Mmm —dijo después de un rato—. ¿Puedes cambiar todo del cuello hacia abajo, pero no tu cara? Eso es raro. ¿Y qué pasa con tu cabello? ¿Puedes cambiar el color si así lo quieres? ¿O el largo?

—Tendré que preguntar.

—Pero no podrás aplicarte un _glamour _en la cara. Qué extraño.

—Tal vez sólo me permitirán usar disfraces muggles —dijo Malfoy—. Pelucas, cosméticos y esas cosas. Ropa diferente. Pero sí me permiten aplicar un _glamour _en el resto de mi cuerpo, si es que estoy interpretando esto correctamente.

—Creo que tendría que ser algo más elaborado que sólo usar cosas muggles —dijo Harry—, dado que tenemos que disfrazarnos como muggles muchas veces todos los días.

—Buena observación. Tendré que preguntar —repitió Malfoy—. También me gustaría saber si tengo que mantener el mismo disfraz durante todo el mes o si me es permitido cambiarlo de vez en cuando.

—¿Durante todo el mes? —preguntó Harry, mirando de nuevo hacia su pergamino. Ese detalle se le había pasado—. Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Sí, lo es.

La fila para preguntar era bastante larga. Malfoy tomó su pergamino y se unió a ella. Habían acordado que Harry lo abordaría una vez que Malfoy estuviese a punto de llegar. Mientras tanto, Hermione se acercó a Harry con el objeto de averiguar sobre su asignación. Ron y Ginny también se acercaron poco después.

—Interesante —dijo Hermione, luciendo pensativa.

—¿Interesante? —preguntó Ron, echándole un vistazo al pergamino de Harry—. ¡Suena como si no tuviera que hacer nada en absoluto!

—Probablemente ese es el punto —dijo Hermione.

Ginny la miró de reojo.

—¿Qué, que Harry no tenga permitido jugar al héroe por esta vez?

—Exacto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no puede jugar al héroe? —quiso saber Ron—. Suena como si lo único que tuviera que hacer fuera ayudar a Malfoy.

—Siendo su cómplice, pero no ayudando activamente en realidad —dijo Hermione—. Es una asignación de trabajo en equipo para Harry. Tiene que aprender a tomar el rol secundario. ¿Es de eso de lo que se trata?

—¿Será? —Harry se encogió de hombros—. No suena demasiado horrible. Supongo que voy a pasar un montón de tiempo con Malfoy durante todo el siguiente mes.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

—Aquí no dice que tengas que pasar todo tu tiempo con él —comentó con enojo.

—Bueno… da la impresión de que será una buena cantidad de horas —dijo Harry, agradecido de que Hermione estuviese ahí para apoyarlo en caso de ser necesario—. Y esta es una tarea importante, así que supongo que tendré que hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

Hermione le dio una curiosa mirada, abrió la boca pero luego la cerró, como si hubiese cambiado de opinión.

—Sí —dijo en vez—. Probablemente eso sea verdad. Quiero decir, esto es muy importante.

—¿Ustedes tres qué van a hacer? —preguntó Harry, ansioso de quitarse la atención de encima. Hermione comenzó a contarle y Harry se sintió aliviado. Desde que la guerra había terminado, todos parecían haber estado esperando que él se casara de inmediato. Ciertamente, Harry había descubierto que ni siquiera estaba interesado en salir con nadie, mucho menos de manera permanente o seria. Tanto Ginny como Hermione le habían estado dando la lata al respecto. O, para ser justos, Hermione había hecho preguntas impertinentes mientras que Ginny era quien daba la lata.

—La guerra se terminó, Harry —le había dicho ella, sacando el tema un día de hacía varios meses, cuando Harry supuso que parecía como si nunca fuera a tomar una acción decisiva. También él mismo se lo había preguntado. Durante el transcurso de la guerra y durante el tiempo en el que se suponía tendría que haber estado cursando su séptimo año, Harry habría pensado que no deseaba nada más que eso. Pero ahora que la guerra había terminado, no tenía ninguna prisa en absoluto.

—Ya lo sé —había respondido, no muy seguro de qué era lo que ella esperaba que dijera.

Ginny le había preguntado llanamente cuánto tiempo él esperaba que ella aguardara, y Harry no había podido responderle. Le dijo que podía salir con otros si es lo que ella quería, y Ginny le contestó que no tenía ganas de tener citas con nadie más; que ella sólo deseaba saber cuánto tiempo Harry planeaba tomarse de descanso. Harry le dijo que no sabía, y lo habían dejado así. Sólo que las cosas no se quedaron así, para ser exactos. Eventualmente, Harry comenzó a tener ocasionales aventuras amorosas por ahí y por allá. Ninguna de ellas era nunca en serio, y sus amigos no parecían tomárselas a pecho. Ginny era la única que se molestaba, pero toleraba los breves devaneos de Harry con los aires de estar esperando a que él sacara eso de su organismo. Quizá Hermione le había dicho que Harry necesitaría salir con otras personas antes de establecerse con ella en una relación seria. Ellos tres (Ginny, Ron y Hermione) mantenían en general la actitud de quien cree que Harry y Ginny iban a terminar juntos algún día. Para ser precisos, Harry no había dicho ni sí ni no. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería, pero no era una relación como la que Ron y Hermione tenían. Eso era lo único en lo que tenía total certeza. Quizá podía querer eso una vez que terminara con el entrenamiento. Tal vez él era una de esas personas que querían sólo una cosa a la vez.

Ron, había que reconocerle el mérito, era o lo suficientemente masculino o lo suficientemente chapado a la antigua como para esperar que Harry se mantuviera puro y casto en su camino al altar, con tal de que al final éste terminara con su hermana. No era como si Ron hubiese dicho eso abiertamente, pero Harry comprendía las indirectas. Además, Ron era el único con quien Harry compartía los detalles de sus efímeras aventuras sexuales, y quien lo codeaba en un pub ante la presencia de una chica sexy. Posiblemente Ron vivía a través de él, pensaba Harry a veces, dado que el pelirrojo y Hermione se habían comprometido hacía casi dos años. En cualquier caso, Ron parecía comprender que Harry no estaba para comprometerse con nadie en el momento actual, y lo respetaba.

En ese momento Ron estaba haciéndole preguntas a Hermione acerca de su tarea y recibía diferentes respuestas de parte de ella y de Ginny, haciendo que Harry se sintiera culposamente feliz de no haber sido asignado a su equipo. Revisó el progreso de Malfoy en la fila para hablar con Williamson y notó que había avanzado significativamente. Interrumpiendo la discusión, les informó a sus amigos a dónde iba y se dirigió a unirse a la larga y serpenteante línea formada por sus otros compañeros.

Malfoy se movió para permitir que Harry se formara.

—Justo a tiempo —dijo—. Y, ¿qué van a hacer ellos?

Se refería a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, si acaso señalar con la barbilla en su dirección era una indicación.

—Fueron asignados a un hospital muggle. Lo curioso es que la tarea de Ginny es de Sigilo y Rastreo; la de Hermione es de Protecciones y Seguridad; y la de Ron es de Estudios Muggles. Está algo enojado; dice que odia que la gente simplemente asuma que está tratando de seguir los pasos de su padre aun si su carrera termina recorriendo un camino similar.

—No puedo imaginar por qué alguien se molestaría por eso —dijo Malfoy con extrema frialdad.

Harry lo miró y comprendió.

—Cierto —accedió—. Parece como si fueran a trabajar en algo relacionado con la seguridad de este hospital muggle, pero no queda realmente claro para qué. Sus asignaciones son todas muy parecidas pero con diferentes categorizaciones.

—¿El hospital está en Londres?

—No sé. ¿Nuestra asignación tiene localización?

Malfoy asintió.

—Londres —dijo simplemente—. Tiene sentido tener una misión de Sigilo en una ciudad grande. Aunque sería más difícil esconderse en un pueblo pequeño.

—Pero todos sabrían que eres un forastero —señaló Harry.

—Cierto, supongo que es por eso.

La fila avanzó y pronto fue su turno. Williamson, conocido por no ser demasiado amistoso, les ofreció una breve sonrisa y con una mano les indicó que tomaran asiento al otro lado de la mesita.

—Malfoy. Potter. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Tengo varias preguntas —dijo Malfoy de inmediato. Comenzó a soltarlas todas, Harry absorbiendo preguntas y respuestas mientras echaba vistazos por el auditorio, observando a las personas y a los grupos leyendo cuidadosamente sus pergaminos. Las instrucciones de Malfoy fueron explicadas: se esperaba que se disfrazara del mismo modo durante tres semanas seguidas (la primera semana era un extra para permitirle intentar con diferentes cosas hasta que encontrara algo que él supiera que podría mantener por ese periodo tan largo), alterando lo que quisiera, menos su rostro. No le tenían permitido realizarse encantamientos _glamour _faciales; se consideraban demasiado sencillos. El verdadero Sigilo, les había explicado un auror veterano en un seminario, se trataba acerca de las sutilezas, de cambiar cosas como la manera de caminar, los gestos individuales, el modo de mover los brazos y la cara, el tono de voz. Espías habían sido descubiertos por culpa de detalles tan leves como tics faciales o una manera muy particular de bostezar. Tenían que practicar cosas como cambiar sus andares, sus acentos y hasta sus estornudos. Era dificultoso, y Malfoy parecía tener un problema particular en ocultar sus propios rasgos. El _glamour _era un encantamiento complicado de ejecutar. Se requería un gran nivel de magia sofisticada, además de una gran cantidad de concentración y determinación de parte del ejecutante para mantenerlo, especialmente durante periodos de tiempo prolongados. Las preguntas fueron disminuyendo después de que el principal punto de duda de Malfoy fuese clarificado. Harry se inclinó hacia delante para realizar su única pregunta.

—¿Sí, Potter?

—Bueno, me estaba preguntando… señor, ¿cuál es exactamente mi asignación? ¿Sólo voy a ayudar a Malfoy a mantener esto? ¿Como si fuera a ser nada más que su secuaz? ¿O estoy malinterpretando algo?

La muy poco frecuente sonrisa de Williamson surgió acompañada de una risita áspera.

—No, Potter, no estás malinterpretando nada… como raramente lo haces. Esa es exactamente tu asignación. Vas a ser, tal como tú lo dijiste, el secuaz de Malfoy. Harás lo que él te indique. Aparecerás como su compañero del disfraz final que él decida asumir. Podría significar que debas cambiar tu apariencia para ir de acuerdo a la de Malfoy. Podría significar que debas protegerlo, rastrearlo o servirle de escolta. En todos los aspectos, piensa que vas a actuar como el segundo del duelo al que él ha sido asignado. Puedes hacer sugerencias verbales, aunque preferimos que las mantengas al mínimo; y no puedes ayudarlo a realizar ningún encantamiento o hechizo. Sólo jugarás tu papel.

Harry aceptó eso, pero todavía no comprendía totalmente.

—Es que… no estoy seguro de ver la utilidad de eso —dijo sin desear sonar engreído o maleducado—. Quiero decir, no suena como si fuera mucho.

Williamson demostró su acuerdo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Precisamente —dijo, y lo dejó así—. Buena suerte, caballeros. Volveremos a encontrarnos en un mes. Mientras tanto, quizá deba decirles que decidimos hacer un equipo con ustedes dos porque, a pesar de sus diversas diferencias en el pasado, creemos que juntos trabajan admirablemente bien. Yo mismo me he percatado de que ahora parecen ser amigos, o al menos conocidos amistosos. Me da gusto. Veamos si pueden continuar así, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor —dijo Malfoy y se puso de pie. Harry asintió y también se paró, acompañando a Malfoy a través de la multitud. Antes de llegar a donde Ron, Hermione y Ginny los esperaban, Malfoy se giró hacia Harry y le dijo:

—¿Qué piensas de esto? ¿Estás dispuesto?

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry automáticamente.

Malfoy le regaló una sonrisita.

—Muy bien.

* * *

Resultó que las quejas de Ginny habían probado ser irrelevantes: el hospital al cual habían sido asignados estaba en Edimburgo, y ya que Harry estaba posicionado en Londres con Malfoy, salir juntos no iba a ser una opción. Hermione no estaba segura de cuál iba a ser su horario, o no podían decírselo (lo cual era lo más probable), así que Harry no insistió. Si bien Ginny parecía enojada de que Harry no estuviera más triste porque no iban a verse durante todo un mes, a Hermione y Ron parecía no importarles. Se despidieron alegremente y eso fue todo.

Los tres se habían marchado el día anterior. Harry se encontraba parado ante un edificio de apartamentos esperando que Malfoy bajara con su primer disfraz. Había llegado puntualmente como sabía que a Malfoy le gustaba. A pesar de que se llevaban bien, Harry se había vuelto muy consciente de las cosas que le molestaban a Malfoy, y la impuntualidad era una de ellas.

Una puerta interior se abrió, llamando la atención de Harry, y entonces también se abrió la puerta exterior. La sensación de la magia de otra persona, mucho más notoria ahí afuera en el Londres muggle, recorrió a Harry. Incluso reconoció la distintiva firma mágica de Malfoy, y se le quedó viendo a la persona que tenía enfrente. Era más alto que antes, tenía los hombros más anchos pero no tanto que no quedaran bien con los rasgos faciales de Malfoy, los cuales eran los mismos. Su cabello ya no estaba y había sido remplazado con uno de color café de tamaño medio y muy común, el cual hacía que los ojos de Malfoy parecieran de un gris mucho más oscuro. Harry estaba impresionado.

—Bueno, eso sí que es diferente —dijo.

Esa persona continuaba pareciéndose a Malfoy, pero sólo si uno se fijaba muy bien o si realmente se conocían sus rasgos.

Cohibido, Malfoy tiró del amplio suéter que traía puesto encima de unos jeans bastante flojos. Harry dedicó un momento a pensar si alguna vez había visto a Malfoy con jeans y decidió que no.

—¿Qué piensas?

Se escuchaba inseguro. Harry lo observó con ojo crítico.

—No está mal —dijo—. La verdad, me impresionan tus hombros. Su tamaño realmente te cambia la apariencia.

—También he estado practicando un modo diferente de caminar —dijo Malfoy—. ¿Cuál pensarías que es mi trabajo?

Harry lo estudió y pensó.

—No sé —dijo finalmente—. Lo siento, Malfoy. Tu apariencia es sólo como la de cualquier hombre mayor.

Malfoy pareció complacido al escuchar eso.

—Bien. Eso es lo que estaba buscando. Ahora vamos a ponernos de acuerdo con nuestra historia. Somos estudiantes de arte en la Universidad de la Ciudad. Yo curso la carrera de Bioquímica y tú, la de Historia Británica del siglo XX. Creo que así como estás luces bien. Vamos a ir a pub cerca del campus y ver si encajamos. Te contaré los detalles en el camino.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar ahí? —preguntó Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para actuar como el secuaz. Había decidido dejar que Malfoy tomara todas las decisiones. Seguro que eso era lo que se esperaba de él.

—En metro. Vamos a viajar como muggles durante el mes completo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro. Lo que digas.

A Malfoy le brillaron los ojos.

—Qué obediente estás.

—Sólo trato de ser un buen compinche.

Hablaron de las Guerras Mundiales, ya que Harry había decidido fingir que era un experto en la Segunda Guerra debido a que era el periodo histórico del que sabía más. Malfoy señaló que, en primer lugar, no tenían muchas carreras de las cuales escoger. Harry argumentó que las pociones y la bioquímica difícilmente eran lo mismo.

—Pero después de la guerra yo tomé Pociones nivel ÉXTASIS por correspondencia —Malfoy le recordó—. Conozco todas las teorías químicas detrás de las pociones. Como sea, planeo comportarme como un estudiante no muy motivado que se aburre fácilmente si habla acerca de la escuela, y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Estaremos ahí por las cervezas y las chicas.

Harry soltó una risita.

—De acuerdo. Por mí está bien.

En ese momento estaban dejando la estación del metro, Malfoy guiando sutilmente a Harry a través de la muchedumbre hacia la salida que él quería.

—No es precisamente mi costumbre —dijo Malfoy—, pero no será muy difícil fingir que lo es.

—Claro, como no eres fan de la cerveza —dijo Harry, decidiendo ignorar el otro tema obvio. En vez de eso, recordó la noche en que Malfoy finalmente había roto las defensas de Ron. Principalmente por haber aceptado (reticentemente) el desafío de éste de participar en un concurso de beber cerveza. Conociendo a Ron, el concurso iba a terminar al primero que vomitara o se desmayara. Malfoy había excedido las expectativas de todos al vencer sonoramente a Ron, aunque, cuando finalmente Ron (de un feo tono verdoso) se disculpó para ir al baño, Malfoy resbaló de su taburete y se desmayó debajo de la mesa.

Malfoy miró a Harry de manera crítica.

—No, pero beberé si es necesario que lo haga. Es la otra parte de la que hablaba, Potter.

Harry no demostró la sorpresa que sintió de que Malfoy estuviese refiriendo a eso tan directamente. Hacía tiempo, Malfoy le había revelado _ese _pequeño hecho solamente a Harry, y por acuerdo tácito ninguno de ellos había vuelto a mencionarlo. Harry no se lo habría esperado, pero Ron y Hermione actuaron como si la confesión de Malfoy sólo confirmara sus sospechas. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Oh. Cierto. Bueno, solías ser muy bueno fingiendo eso, especialmente en nuestro sexto año.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado atrás al pasado. Y como muggles, no tuvimos un sexto año, sino un sexto grado, ¿recuerdas? Planeo presentarte como Harvey, por cierto. Tendré que ser capaz de recordarlo.

Malfoy se alejó muy deprisa; sus pasos eran largos y relajados y sus brazos colgaban laxos a sus costados. Harry se apuró para alcanzarlo mientras pensaba que ese disfraz casi funcionaba. Casi. Parecía un poco como si Malfoy estuviese tratando de imitar a Marcus Flint o a alguien de huesos más grandes. Bueno, Malfoy en ese momento _tenía _huesos más grandes, pero de algún modo algo parecía no encajar bien en su manera de moverse.

—¿Cómo se supone que te llamarás tú?

—Dave. Aquí es, vamos —dijo Malfoy y abrió la puerta del pub con una mano demasiado grande.

Encontraron un par de sillas y se sentaron solos a charlar, bebiendo cerveza e inventando supuestos conocidos para hablar de ellos, situación que divirtió mucho a Harry. Malfoy estaba usando un modo de hablar menos preciso y con más modismos, y era la primera vez que iniciaba una conversación con algo como "Ese tío que jodió a Colleen, ¿lograste averiguar cuál era su nombre?". Harry se vio obligado a contener la risa e inventar algo para continuar con la historia. Después de un rato, Malfoy insistió en que debían mezclarse con los parroquianos y se unieron a unos que jugaban a los dardos. Eran unos tipos amistosos y no inquisitivos y Harry se descubrió disfrutando de aquella noche.

En un momento dado, la luz dio de lleno sobre la mano de Malfoy que cargaba un dardo mientras él hablaba con alguien, y Harry notó que el _glamour_ estaba comenzando a cambiar. La mano de Malfoy se estaba haciendo más pequeña y luego, de nuevo más grande, conforme el _glamour_ se volvía a colocar. El dardo estaba temblando entre sus dedos como si éstos estuvieran cambiando de tamaño, y Harry se movió hacia Malfoy rápidamente, confiando en que nadie lo estuviera notando.

—Oye, Dave. ¡Vamos por otra cerveza, compañero! —dijo y, mientras hablaba, le quitó el dardo a Malfoy, cubriendo la mano de éste con la suya. Le pasó el dardo a otro hombre y le dio una palmada en el hombro, agradeciéndole por el juego y llevándose a Malfoy lejos, de regreso a sus asientos.

Le explicó en el camino. Malfoy parecía mortificado y miraba sus dos manos.

—Mierda, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el _glamour_ estaba fallando —dijo—. Gracias por cubrirme.

—De nada —dijo Harry—. De hecho, creo que pasó por la manera en que estabas agarrando el dardo. No creo que un hombre de tu tamaño juguetee con las cosas como tú lo estabas haciendo. Si tienes dedos más grandes, entonces probablemente necesites ser un poco más tosco con las manos.

—Ah —asintió Malfoy—. Tiene sentido.

Malfoy odiaba ser corregido tan detalladamente, pero odiaba todavía más hacer algo que necesitara ser corregido. No agregó nada, lo que indicaba lo mal que se sentía por haber cometido un error durante su primera noche.

—Oye, no te preocupes. Fue sólo una parte de tu cuerpo —dijo Harry tratando de animarlo—. El resto de ti continúa estando realmente bien. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué le hiciste a tu cabello?

Malfoy empujaba malhumoradamente el posavasos por la mesa.

—Es sólo una peluca, no un _glamour_. Se supone que sí puedo usarlos en mi cabello, pero me pareció que ponerme una peluca era más sencillo.

—Eso creo —comentó Harry—. Supongo que tendrías que cambiarlo de alguna forma. Tienes el cabello muy bonito y se nota.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —El humor de Malfoy mejoró de pronto. Le sonrió a Harry—. Gracias por notarlo.

Harry tosió.

—Eh, de nada. ¿Cuánto más tiempo vas a querer quedarte? —Entonces, elevó la voz—: Debería irme a estudiar un poco si no quiero suspender el siguiente examen.

Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa aprobatoria.

—Seguro. Vámonos, Harvey.

* * *

Durante el resto de la semana, Malfoy intentó con una gran variedad de disfraces, todos de ellos presentando a un hombre mucho más grande de lo que él era en realidad y, varias veces, bastante ridículos. Un día bajó convertido en un hombre mórbidamente obeso de la misma estatura que Harry y que apenas cabía a través de su puerta. Harry no pudo resistirlo: estalló en carcajadas ahí mismo en la acera. No porque las personas obesas fueran graciosas, sino porque la idea de Draco Malfoy como uno de ellos sí lo era de alguna forma. Harry no podía explicarlo. Malfoy trató de fingir enojo ante la risa incontrolable de Harry, pero finalmente también se rió y admitió que había sido sólo una broma y que tenía otro disfraz planeado. Esa vez, había dejado que Harry subiera con él a su apartamento mientras se cambiaba el _glamour_ y la ropa, emergiendo entonces como un hombre anciano con un bastón. En esa ocasión hizo que Harry se bebiera una poción multijugos con el cabello de alguien de veras muy anciano; Harry no había tenido que actuar que caminaba jorobado. Tampoco había tenido que actuar el hecho de que necesitaba ir al baño cada treinta minutos, situación que probó ser bastante inconveniente dado que la actividad del día planeada por Malfoy involucraba salir a desayunar y luego pasar el día alimentando a las palomas desde un banco en el parque. Harry se había visto obligado a meterse entre los matorrales varias veces para poder liberar la vejiga, provocando la risa de Malfoy.

Todos sus disfraces salían un poco mal en alguna parte. No era que los disfraces de Malfoy fueran demasiado complejos (un error común de muchos novatos en Sigilo) o demasiado simples, o que él no se hubiese preparado lo suficiente. Pero aunque cada disfraz funcionaba exitosamente durante un rato, Harry nunca se quedaba totalmente convencido por ninguno de ellos. No era sólo que conocía a Malfoy de tanto tiempo que podía ver a través de los encantamientos.

Hablaron de eso durante una noche cuando ya se acercaba el final de la primera semana; estaban en el apartamento de Malfoy bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla, preparándose para dar el día por finalizado. Malfoy ya se había quitado el disfraz dado que sólo Harry estaba ahí con él.

—No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal —dijo Malfoy con frustración y pasándose los dedos a través del cabello—. En teoría, todos funcionan muy bien, pero siempre me falla algún detalle. _Odio _no poder comprenderlo.

Harry asintió lentamente.

—Me pregunto si no estás tratando de hacer tus disfraces demasiado diferentes —dijo pensativamente—. Siempre te inclinas por tipos grandes y… no te ofendas, Malfoy, pero tú eres de complexión pequeña. Eh… como yo —añadió rápidamente porque Malfoy endureció la mirada.

Malfoy procesó eso aunque era obvio que la idea no era de su completo agrado.

—Tú tienes hombros anchos —dijo—. Yo, en cambio, podría pasar por una mujer si lo intentara.

Harry nunca había indagado acerca de la vida romántica de Malfoy, aunque ciertamente a veces sí se había preguntado si acaso tenía una. Sin embargo, de repente se moría de la curiosidad.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? —preguntó, sintiendo calor picándole por las mejillas apenas las palabras dejaron su boca.

La mirada de Malfoy se endureció más.

—¿Qué? ¿Vestirme como mujer?

—Uh… no tienes que… quiero decir —tartamudeó Harry, avergonzado.

—No —lo interrumpió Malfoy—. Nunca lo he hecho. No es realmente el tipo de cosas que me gustan.

Recobrándose un poco ante la respuesta franca y abierta de Malfoy, Harry se relamió los labios y trató de recuperar la compostura.

—¿No?

—No. A mí sólo me gusta tener sexo con hombres —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, todavía más directamente que antes y abochornando a Harry de nuevo. Se rió ante la evidente incomodidad de Harry; por primera vez, su expresión era genuina—. Relájate, Potter. No estoy a punto de brincarte encima. Si tienes preguntas, puedes hacerlas. En realidad, estoy sorprendido de que nunca antes hubieses dicho ni una palabra.

Harry abrió otra cerveza de mantequilla y arrojó el corcho sobre la mesa.

—No quiero ser indiscreto.

—No lo estás siendo.

—Lo soy un poco.

—Entonces, sé indiscreto. Tenemos que pasar juntos otras tres semanas. Seguramente no te matará conocerme un poco mejor. —Malfoy dijo eso bastante casualmente, pero Harry tuvo el buen sentido de darse cuenta de qué era lo que Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo, y Malfoy nunca ofrecía así.

El calor estaba disminuyendo.

—Um, bueno. Eh… ¿puedo preguntarte si eres…? ¿Eres activo o pasivo? —Para su alivio, Harry consiguió realizar la pregunta con un mínimo de sonrojo. Ese no era un tema del que él y Ron hablaran nunca, y el mero enigma lo volvía muy interesante.

Malfoy lo pensó durante un momento; su aire casual todavía continuaba bastante forzado, creía Harry.

—¿Qué dirías tú que soy?

—¡No voy a responderte eso!

Malfoy se rió otra vez.

—Probablemente sea lo más sensato. Bueno, para ser honesto, la mayor parte del tiempo no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La sonrisa de Malfoy era traviesa.

—Quiero decir que prefiero las mamadas, Potter. Recibirlas o darlas. Preferentemente, ambas.

—Oh.

El calor estaba regresando.

—Si voy a tomarme todas las molestias que implica el sexo anal, tendría que ser con alguien que merezca todo mi tiempo, y poca gente lo vale. He sido ambas cosas, pero supongo que mi récord personal sugiere que han sido más veces las que he estado abajo que arriba.

Harry asintió, pensando en eso. Imaginando a Malfoy… no, se detuvo completamente ahí. No era una buena imagen mental.

—Apuesto que vas arriba cuando estás con muggles —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro. Por supuesto.

Eso tenía sentido. Claro que Malfoy, con todos sus prejuicios tan enraizados y que en esos tiempos mantenía tan callados, elegiría una posición de superioridad por encima de cualquier muggle. Pero con un mago, ¿todo dependería del estatus social? Con Malfoy, probablemente sí, decidió Harry.

—Muy bien —dijo, dejando el tema por la paz.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Has agotado tus preguntas tan pronto?

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo Harry—. Al menos por ahora. No lo sé, ¿tú quieres preguntarme algo?

Malfoy se quedó callado durante un momento. Entonces tomó el corcho que Harry había tirado y lo giró entre sus dedos, observándolo.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo con otro hombre?

Eso bastó: la cara entera de Harry se encendió desde el cuello hasta la raíz de su cabello.

—¡No!

Malfoy fingió reírse.

—Supongo que no. Bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema contigo y la comadreja? La comadreja hembra, quiero decir —clarificó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Esa era una pregunta que le hacían bastante seguido.

—Somos amigos —dijo simplemente.

—¿No están saliendo?

—No. Al menos, no ahora.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé. Es muy pronto. Demasiado pronto. No quiero algo así, no ahora. —Harry sintió el acostumbrado piquete de culpa y lo ignoró resueltamente—. Soy muy joven. No estoy listo para una relación así.

—He escuchado que has andado ligando por ahí —dijo Malfoy arrojándole el corcho.

Harry lo atrapó automáticamente.

—Mucho de lo que has oído seguramente es una exageración —dijo—. He tenido mis líos por ahí y por allá. Nada importante o serio.

—Sólo sexo —dijo Malfoy observándolo con intensidad.

—Sí, algo así.

—Me parece justo. —Malfoy atrapó el corcho cuando Harry se lo lanzó de regreso—. Creo que tengo una nueva idea para un disfraz. Lo intentaré mañana.

—Muy bien. ¿A qué hora debo estar aquí? —Harry cogió una pluma y escribió las instrucciones que Malfoy le daba, algo que éste encontraba terriblemente divertido. Malfoy no dijo nada acerca de su disfraz, pero no era extraño: nunca lo hacía. Harry no debía intentar tomar el mando, así que inteligentemente se contuvo de hacer más preguntas al respecto.

* * *

Harry caminó las cinco calles desde el metro hasta el edificio de Malfoy, preguntándose distraídamente cuál sería la inteligente nueva idea de éste. Iba un poco temprano ya que se había anticipado de más a la tardanza habitual del metro. Llegó y se encontró con una chica sentada en la banca debajo del toldo. Ésta estaba de piernas cruzadas y leía una revista. La chica era espectacular, dedujo Harry mientras le echaba algunos vistazos disimulados. El rubio cabello le caía en cascada hasta la altura de los codos, y tenía puesto un vestido azul simple y veraniego cuyo largo hasta las rodillas alcanzaba a revelar lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la vista. Una sandalia de tacón bajo le colgaba de uno de los pies. El vestido combinaba con sus ojos, cuyo color era bastante claro. Azules, probablemente; o tal vez grises. Grises… Harry tuvo una repentina e impactante idea justo cuando la chica le cerró uno de esos ojos. El reconocimiento lo invadió tardíamente; por supuesto que eso que sentía era la firma mágica de Malfoy.

—Llegaste temprano —dijo Malfoy con voz arrastrada, la cual poseía un tono ligeramente más agudo que el que habitualmente usaba. Con un poco de imaginación, fácilmente podría pasar por la voz ronca y placenteramente baja de una mujer.

Harry se le quedó viendo descaradamente, lo sabía.

—Eh…

—Cierra la boca, Potter.

Malfoy cerró la revista y la metió dentro de un bolso. Traía un suéter ligero encima de sus hombros suaves y femeninos.

Harry finalmente pudo hablar.

—¡Mi buen dios! ¡Malfoy!

Malfoy se puso de pie, se balanceó en sus pequeños tacones y se alisó el vestido. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente; lucía inmensamente satisfecho con él mismo.

—Te gusta, por lo que veo.

—Pasas por una chica _realmente _sexy —dijo Harry, consciente de que sonaba como un tonto—. Espero que eso no te… quiero decir, es que de veras te ves bien. ¿En serio nunca antes te habías vestido así?

—No —dijo Malfoy engreídamente—. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que por alguna razón, estos glamours fueron demasiado fáciles de ejecutar y mantener.

—Me encantaría escuchar los detalles exactos de dónde te ejecutaste un glamour y dónde no —dijo Harry, mirando fijo al escote de Malfoy… _El escote de Malfoy_, repitió mentalmente antes de poderlo evitar.

—Estoy seguro de ello. Vamos, tenemos una cita con unos amigos para cenar. No estoy dispuesto a caminar todo ese trayecto, así que, ¿podrías ser un buen chico y pedir un taxi?

El coqueteo frívolo de Malfoy era asombroso. Se oía exactamente igual a una chica. O mejor dicho, a una princesa consentida, se corrigió Harry, manteniendo en mente que muchas mujeres no se comportaban de ese modo cuando salían con alguien.

—¿Tenemos una cita? ¿Con cuáles amigos? —preguntó Harry mientras permitía que Malfoy lo guiara por la acera rumbo al transitado cruce de calles más próximo.

—No los conocemos. Williamson lo organizó. Son muggles, y creen que tú y yo asistíamos a la misma universidad que ellos hasta el año pasado cuando dejamos la escuela para mudarnos a Escocia.

—Escocia —repitió Harry—. ¿Qué parte?

—Escoge.

—Ed… ¿Edimburgo? Ese es el único sitio que conozco aparte de Hogsmeade —dijo Harry.

—Suena bien. Edimburgo. Esta noche tú te llamarás Richard. Y yo, Denise.

Los tacones de Malfoy hacían un leve ruido de golpeteo contra el concreto, y aparte de sostenerse del brazo de Harry de vez en cuando, parecía dominar bastante bien el arte de caminar sobre ellos. Harry continuaba echándole miradas furtivas. Los rasgos faciales de Malfoy seguían siendo exactamente los mismos. Quizá sus hombros eran un poco más pequeños, quizá no. El escote lucía impresionablemente real, pero obviamente _eso _era un glamour. Sus piernas tal vez eran las mismas, pero estaban suaves y sin vello. Harry se preguntó si eso también era un glamour o si Malfoy se las había depilado de verdad. Estaba bullendo de curiosidad, pero se negaba a preguntar. Llevó sus ojos de los senos de Malfoy hacia sus manos y observó la punta francesa de sus uñas. Reparó en los rastros de maquillaje en sus ojos, boca y mejillas; percibió el ligero aroma florar del perfume que traía puesto y se sintió mucho más que impresionado.

—Deja de mirarme el trasero, Potter.

La voz de Malfoy le llegó a los oídos y Harry se dio cuenta tardíamente de que había estado haciendo justamente eso cuando Malfoy se había adelantado.

Tosió.

—Lo siento.

Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa divertida por encima del hombro.

—Y _eso _ni siquiera es un glamour.

Le cerró el ojo mientras Harry tartamudeaba, y enseguida retomó el tema de la cena con sus supuestos amigos.

* * *

**Continuará... **(fic dividido en tres partes).

Gracias por leer :)

**nota final:** muchísimas gracias a todas mis lectoras que me han avisado de cierta plagiadora que anda por ahí. Les ruego que si saben de qué y de quién hablo, no le dejen comentario ni mencionen nada al respecto. Si gustan ayudarme con el problema (que en realidad no lo es tanto, pues creo que todos saben que ese fic es mío), sencillamente reporten en silencio. Si no, no pasa nada, no se preocupen. Agradezco mucho, MUCHO sus comentarios y buenos deseos. Los quiero y me alegro de poder estar de vuelta aquí. ¡Hasta el que sigue!


	2. Chapter 2

**GLAMOUR**

**-segunda parte-**

Más tarde esa misma noche, se le ocurrió a Harry que era la primera vez que Malfoy había conseguido mantener su disfraz durante el periodo entero del tiempo establecido. Un poco demasiado exitosamente, pensaba Harry con remordimiento, recordando en cuántas ocasiones se había descubierto bajando la mirada hacia la región sur del cuerpo de Malfoy, o tratando de hacer coincidir los rasgos repentinamente más bellos de éste con el cretino de Slytherin que había conocido durante la última mitad de su vida.

Parecía que Malfoy también pensaba algo similar. Cuando Harry llegó la mañana siguiente, Malfoy continuaba siendo una mujer. O continuaba luciendo como una mujer, lo que fuera. La ropa era diferente, pero las piernas coquetamente cruzadas y el cabello largo continuaban ahí. Así como también aquel escote. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Te gustó ser chica, ¿verdad?

—Buenos días a ti también —dijo Malfoy ágilmente—. Y sí. Creo que tenías razón. Convertirme y mantenerme como alguien de complexión más pequeña o igual a la mía, de algún modo se siente más fácil. Tengo que elegir un disfraz para las siguientes tres semanas, ¿o no? A partir de hoy, van a estar revisando mi trabajo de vez en cuando, así que tengo que encontrar algo que valga la pena. Creo que anoche el glamour no me falló ni una sola vez, y además lo sentí extrañamente cómodo.

—Lo que sea que te haga feliz —dijo Harry todavía muy divertido—. Pero sí, creo que este te funciona bien. Además, eres convincentemente femenino, así que, felicidades por eso. Supongo.

—Vete al diablo, Potter —dijo Malfoy en tono amistoso—. Supera ya tu homofobia. Y deja de mirarme las tetas.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo más contradictorio que he escuchado decir a alguien.

—¿Qué, nunca antes te han dicho "¡No, Harry, más rápido, más rápido… no, más lento, no… sí! ¡SÍ!"? —preguntó Malfoy, elevando la voz hasta alcanzar un todo agudo y ridículo.

Harry le tiró un golpe de broma al costado y Malfoy lo esquivó talentosamente.

—Ya cállate.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación del metro más cercana mientras una pareja de mediana edad se acercaba a ellos en dirección opuesta. Todavía riéndose, Malfoy le dio un codazo a Harry e inclinó su cabeza hacia la pareja que venía.

—Toma mi mano —ordenó.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, Potter. Tu tarea consiste en apoyar mis disfraces —dijo Malfoy despiadadamente—. Si yo digo que actuarás como mi novio, entonces actuarás como mi novio. Ahora, toma mi mano.

Harry suspiró. Flojamente, tomó la mano de Malfoy e hizo gestos cuando Malfoy lo recompensó con una sonrisa melosa y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Mientras la otra pareja se acercaba, Malfoy se apoyó contra el brazo de Harry.

—¿Es esto lo que querías, amorcito? —preguntó Harry de mala manera, apretando los dientes.

—Está bien para empezar —canturreó Malfoy batiendo las pestañas.

—A veces de verdad te odio, sólo para que sepas —dijo Harry en voz más baja ya que los muggles estaban a punto de pasar a su lado.

—Nah, te encanta esto. No todos los días te ven con semejante pedazo de mujer tomada de tu brazo, ¿o sí?

—Eres un verdadero gilipollas. Y eso que dices pasa sólo porque soy demasiado discreto.

Malfoy se rió disimuladamente.

—Claro.

—Eso no sonó muy femenino —dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

—Jódete.

—Y modera tu lenguaje. ¿A dónde vamos?

—De compras.

Harry gimió.

—¿Todo el día?

—Así es. Las chicas necesitamos hacer compras de vez en cuando. En serio, Potter, necesito víveres. Pero esos los compraremos al último.

—¿Me atreveré a preguntar qué compraremos primero? ¿Acaso quiero saberlo? No irás a… —Un pensamiento terrible lo azotó—. No vas a obligarme a ir contigo a una tienda de ropa interior, ¿verdad?

Tuvo una visión momentánea de Malfoy arrastrándolo por una tienda _Agent Provocateur_ y riéndose de él mientras Harry manoseaba torpemente varios montones de seda y encaje.

Malfoy estaba más que feliz.

—Sólo si te portas bien —ronroneó.

Ese iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Para el cuarto día, Harry estaba casi acostumbrado a Malfoy disfrazado de chica. Era un concepto extraño, pero no tenía problema para continuar viendo a su amigo en aquella hermosa mujer sentada frente a él mientras cenaban. El disfraz estaba funcionando muy bien y Harry había descubierto que no le molestaba para nada el tiempo que estaba pasando lejos del resto del grupo. Malfoy era mucho más divertido de lo que Harry había creído; siempre salía con nuevas ideas; siempre tenía algo interesante, ingenioso o acertado que decir; y era lo suficientemente mordaz para hacer que Harry no bajara la guardia. Justo esa tarde, había felicitado a Harry por ser un buen novio; cumplido que había ocasionado que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco. Malfoy, en su estado actual, recibía muchísimo coqueteo e insinuaciones de parte de otros hombres, y Harry estaba sorprendido de descubrir que se sentía ligeramente celoso de eso.

—Por favor, caballeros, ahuequen el ala —había dicho con voz gruñona a un grupo de obreros de la construcción que debían estar en su hora del almuerzo y que habían estado siguiéndolos durante media manzana. Los hombres habían estado a punto de protestar, pero evidentemente algo en la expresión de Harry los convenció de no discutir. Malfoy fingió que se desmayaba y luego besó a Harry en la mejilla en recatada gratitud. Harry, con la cara ardiendo, no había dicho nada y sólo tiró de Malfoy de regreso hacia la multitud de peatones que circulaban por ahí.

En ese momento, Malfoy levantó la que era su segunda botella de chardonnay y sirvió todo lo que quedaba en la copa de Harry. Al mismo tiempo, el camarero les llevó la cuenta.

—Bebe y paga, cariño —dijo Malfoy con voz fingidamente dulce—. Me muero por estar a solas contigo.

Harry sacó su tarjeta de crédito y la embutió dentro de la carpeta negra.

—Lo que digas, preciosa.

Malfoy sonrió coquetamente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a casa?

Harry se tomó su vino y cayó en cuenta de que ya había bebido demasiado.

—Lo que gustes.

—Buen chico —ronroneó Malfoy—. Creo que podemos comprar otra botella de vino y bebérnosla. Para celebrar.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando? —Harry apenas notó que el camarero regresaba a llevarse su tarjeta.

—Cuatro días enteros sin ningún fallo. —Malfoy sonaba justificablemente orgulloso.

—Ah, muy bien. Supongo que eso sí es algo que vale la pena celebrar. ¿Quieres continuar con el vino blanco?

—Vamos a la licorería a ver qué hay.

Lo que había en la licorería era un shiraz australiano en oferta, y Malfoy se abalanzó sobre él.

—Llevaré esto —dijo y caminó a toda prisa hacia la caja registradora, muchísimo más seguro con sus zapatos de tacón que unos días atrás. Le había dicho a Harry que había estado practicando en su apartamento.

Harry, olvidándose de la prudencia, lo siguió con la mirada. Todavía continuaba sin poder creer que el trasero que Malfoy lucía en ese momento fuera auténtico. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido que se le viera tan bien en ropa de mujer? Esa noche, Malfoy estaba vistiendo una falda corta de diseño floral bastante coqueta, la cual mostraba sus pálidas rodillas como una seductora invitación. La parte superior de su ropa era igual de perturbadora: sus senos llenaban una blusa blanca de algodón cuyo borde estaba metido debajo la falda un poco demasiado bien para la comodidad de Harry. Si esa hubiese sido una cita normal con una mujer real, Harry no habría tenido dudas de lo que deseaba hacer a continuación.

Como estaban las cosas, bueno, simplemente tendría que controlarse. Y recordarse que _era _Malfoy, no una chica cualquiera a la que no volvería a ver.

—¿Estás listo? —Malfoy estaba esperándolo. Metió su mano dentro de la suya en cuanto salieron de la licorería.

Harry también había tenido que ajustarse a eso (nunca había sido una persona de llevar a su pareja tomada de la mano), pero por esos días, hacerlo con Malfoy parecía ser parte de la rutina. Aunque en ese momento justo, eso no estaba ayudándolo a refrenar sus deseos.

—Oye, este no es el camino para el metro.

—No —accedió Malfoy—. En realidad no es obligación que viajemos como muggles; sólo pensé que sería bueno para mí acostumbrarme a hacerlo. Hoy quiero aparecerme, si estás de acuerdo.

—Como tú gustes —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a un callejón oscuro en compañía de Malfoy.

Malfoy se apoyó contra una pared de ladrillo y tiró de Harry para acercarlo, obviamente preparándose para una aparición conjunta ya que sus protecciones no permitirían a Harry aparecerse solo dentro de su apartamento. Estaba a punto de conjurar la aparición pero se quedó quieto ante el ruido de voces de unos muggles que dejaban el edificio en el cual ellos estaban apoyados. Estaban demasiado cerca de la acera como para aparecerse.

—Bésame —susurró Malfoy.

Harry quería oponerse, pero entendía por qué Malfoy se lo pedía: estaban parados muy cerca el uno del otro como para estar haciendo otra cosa que no fuera eso. Un grupo muy numeroso de muggles estaban pasando frente a la entrada del callejón; parecían venir de cenar y eran dieciocho o veinte personas. Harry aspiró profundamente y se obligó a hacerlo. Si se concentraba en el cabello largo de Malfoy, en sus malditamente hermosos senos… sus bocas se tocaron un poco más firmemente de lo que había tenido en mente. Los labios de Malfoy estaban suaves y éste hizo un ruido de sorpresa cuando la boca de Harry se posó en la suya. Algunos de los muggles, todavía justo a la vuelta de la esquina, se habían detenido a charlar en un grupo de tres o cuatro mientras que los otros los estaban llamando para continuar su marcha. Malfoy, tal vez dándose cuenta de la necesidad de prolongar eso, abrió su boca bajo la de Harry.

Quizá hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a nadie, pero aquello se estaba sintiendo muchísimo más que bueno, y Harry no protestó. Dejó que su boca se moviera al ritmo de la de Malfoy, y ni siquiera se molestó cuando la lengua de éste tentativamente tocó la suya. Algo eléctrico hizo clic y de repente aquello no estaba en absoluto mal. Vagamente escuchó una repentina exclamación de sorpresa de una de las mujeres en el grupo (señal de que los habían visto), y todos se alejaron hablando y riéndose. Harry interrumpió el beso y se alejó, consciente de que sus palmas estaban sudorosas y su pulso se había acelerado. Malfoy abrió los ojos; parecía aturdido.

—Bueno, sí que estoy jodido —dijo, causando un escalofrío de inoportuno interés por toda la espina dorsal de Harry—. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que eras tan bueno besando? —Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, añadió—: Sostente.

Harry todavía estaba sosteniendo a Malfoy de los hombros, su piel desnuda y tibia bajo sus manos. La aparición lo acercó demasiado a Malfoy para su comodidad, y cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la sala de estar del apartamento de éste, rápidamente se movió para separarse de él.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y se ocupó del vino, yendo a la cocina a buscar un par de copas. Forzándose a sonar casual, dijo:

—¿Quieres venir a descorcharlo?

—Seguro. —Harry también se aclaró la garganta—. Es el trabajo de los novios, ¿no? —dijo, deseando romper el hielo.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Así es —dijo, y las cosas de nuevo se sintieron más relajadas entre los dos.

Un momento o dos pasaron en silencio. Harry encontró el descorchador de Malfoy y retiró el empaque en el que venía la botella. Le quitó el corcho, lo colocó sobre la encimera y guardó el descorchador. Malfoy tomó la botella y sirvió dos copas con aquel vino oscuro y de apariencia exquisita.

—Tú también eres muy bueno besando —dijo Harry para romper el silencio, esperando no haber ofendido a Malfoy con su falta de respuesta anterior.

—Es lo que me han dicho —dijo Malfoy, sonriendo ampliamente—. Y gracias. Salud por eso. —Le pasó a Harry una copa y levantó la suya para poder brindar.

Harry se descubrió sonriendo.

—Salud —dijo y bebió un trago—. Aunque ahora tengo curiosidad de saber quiénes te han dicho eso.

—¿Quieres saber a quién he besado? —Malfoy parecía divertido—. Interesante, de cero a cien en una sola noche. —Se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó, palmeando el sitio a su lado y cruzando las piernas con modestia.

Harry fue y se sentó junto a él, preguntándose si acaso era buena idea.

—¿De cero a cien? No sé de qué estás hablando. Luces como una _mujer. _Es diferente. Y ese beso fue para apoyar tu disfraz.

—Es un buen vino —dijo Malfoy con aprobación—. Rico, aromático y enérgico, como debe ser un buen shiraz. Y no soy una mujer, lo sabes bien. Eso es lo que hace la diferencia. Y apoyar mi disfraz no significa que tuvieras que disfrutarlo tanto.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Eso no es… ¿Cómo sabes que lo disfruté?

—Del mismo modo en que tú supiste que yo también —dijo Malfoy con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Con un gesto, señaló a la copa de Harry—. Bébete eso.

Harry hizo lo que Malfoy le dijo, bebiéndose casi toda la copa de un solo trago. Se sentía… un tanto fuera de su elemento. Sentía que había estado nadando en aguas en las que sabía que no debía internarse; aguas que había estado experimentando desde hacía cuatro días cuando había visto a Malfoy por primera vez en ese disfraz. Quizá era el alcohol el que pensaba por él, pero sí que tenía curiosidad. Tenía curiosidad de saber qué era lo que Malfoy había encantado o no en su cuerpo; de saber cuán meticuloso era su disfraz. Curiosidad de saber si al tocar las pantorrillas lisas de Malfoy, sentiría o no el vello de éstas bajo su palma, si acaso el glamour era sólo visual. Curiosidad de saber lo que pasaría si su mano tocaba los senos de Malfoy: ¿se dañaría el glamour, o no sentiría nada más que un pecho masculino y duro? Esos pensamientos eran un poco desconcertantes, pero no estaba sintiéndose ni la mitad de desconcertado que debería haber estado.

—¿Un knut por tus pensamientos? —preguntó Malfoy en voz baja, interrumpiendo el inquietante hilo de ideas que Harry tenía en la cabeza.

Malfoy olía a vainilla. ¿Cómo demonios sabía a qué debía oler para oler tan atractivo?

—Eh… no lo sé —dijo Harry patéticamente.

—Creo que yo sí lo sé —dijo Malfoy mirándolo con intensidad.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Seguro. Tienes curiosidad. Y quieres besarme otra vez. —La voz de Malfoy había recuperado su masculino tono habitual, pero no por eso sonaba menos atractiva.

—No, no es cierto —replicó Harry intentando negarlo, pero hasta él sabía que estaba diciendo una mentira.

Malfoy se rió.

—Buen intento. —Le quitó la copa de la mano y la depositó en la mesita de la sala junto a la de él. Se acercó a Harry y éste entró en pánico.

—Pero… quiero decir… eh, si es lo que tú… —tartamudeó, tratando de parar aquello.

—Te dije que me moría por estar a solas contigo, ¿o no? —Malfoy estaba inclinándose hacia él, levantando una mano para atrapar a Harry contra los cojines del sofá. ¿Desde cuándo Harry se había vuelto un pelele tan inútil? Pero no hizo nada cuando la boca de Malfoy se encontró con la suya. Bueno, nada para detenerlo. Su boca se abrió de nuevo, y en esa ocasión se besaron menos tentativamente de cómo lo habían hecho en el callejón. Se sentía bien, realmente bien, y Harry había dejado de pensar que tenía que parar eso casi tan pronto como comenzó. Malfoy sabía a vino.

Cogió una de las manos de Harry y la llevó hasta uno de sus senos, y Harry descubrió con una repentina falta de aire que el glamour no era sólo visual. El pezón del seno encantado de Malfoy se sentía firme bajo su palma a través de la blusa blanca, y un latido de deseo caliente lo golpeó en su entrepierna. Se rindió y finalmente se acercó más a Malfoy.

Se separaron para respirar, observándose intensamente el uno al otro.

—Joder, Malfoy —dijo Harry con voz débil.

—¿Estás… bien? —preguntó Malfoy, un tono de leve preocupación casi oculto en su voz.

—No lo sé. Sí. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero sí.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Está bien. Vive un poco. Experimenta.

—¿Es así como le llamas a esto?

Malfoy inclinó su cabeza y aplicó sus labios, dientes y lengua sobre el cuello de Harry, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

—No, es así como _tú_ le llamas —dijo con la voz ahogada contra la piel de Harry. Sus manos estaban sacando a tirones la camisa de éste de debajo de sus pantalones, y su boca encontró de nuevo la de Harry para silenciarlo antes de que comenzara a protestar. Harry había abandonado la idea de quejarse y se dejó llevar. Malfoy pasó una rodilla desnuda alrededor de Harry y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sus senos casi en la cara de éste antes de agacharse y consumir su boca otra vez, su torso femenino apoyándose sobre el de él. Las manos de Harry encontraron su camino hacia el trasero de Malfoy, primero por encima de la falda, entonces levantándola para explorar por debajo. Alcanzaba las curvas suaves y casi desnudas de Malfoy cuando éste se incorporó de improviso.

—No todavía. —Malfoy bajó las manos entre ellos, sus dedos largos, con puntas francesas y todo, apretaron el miembro de Harry a través de sus pantalones—. Oh, dios mío, Potter —jadeó—. Sí que estás listo, ¿verdad?

Harry contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos mientras Malfoy desabrochaba su cinturón y pantalones y bajaba la cremallera alrededor de un bulto que continuaba endureciéndose. Harry trató de separar más las piernas para facilitarle las cosas a Malfoy sin que pareciera muy obvio qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

De todas maneras Malfoy lo notó y se rió.

—¿Ansioso? —Sin embargo, su risa no sonaba maliciosa. De nuevo besó a Harry y murmuró—: Deberías estarlo. Tengo que decirte que mis habilidades son bastante reconocidas.

—¿Tus habilidades? —repitió Harry, sólo por decir algo. Había pasado un largo rato desde la última vez que había respondido a algo dicho por Malfoy, al menos verbalmente. No obstante, físicamente estaba respondiendo de modo muy adecuado, al parecer.

Malfoy miró hacia abajo entre ellos.

—Oh, joder, Potter, realmente la tienes muy… Necesito poner mi boca ahí, _tout de suite_.

—No vas… no tienes que… —Harry trató de protestar, a pesar de que era vergonzoso lo mucho que lo estaba deseando.

—Cállate, Potter. —Los ojos de Malfoy destellaron mientras lo miraba, claramente sabía cuán poca era la objeción que Harry realmente tenía.

Empujó a Harry hasta apoyarlo en el sofá y se deslizó hacia abajo, su largo cabello rubio tocando su pecho, su estómago, cosquilleando un poco. Malfoy liberó gentilmente las bolas de Harry de los confines de su ropa interior, las observó durante un momento y entonces bajó su boca hasta la erección de Harry. Éste jadeó al primer contacto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había hecho eso, y fue inmediatamente claro para él que Malfoy no era un novato en ello. Malfoy llenó su boca con la dureza de Harry como si estuviese hambriento de eso y nada más. Con sus manos acariciaba, acunaba, tiraba y frotaba los muslos y el pecho de Harry, y todas las sensaciones eran casi abrumadoras. Harry apenas podía respirar; la boca de Malfoy se sentía caliente, y su lengua, fuerte, húmeda y resbalosa; y Harry estaba moviéndose hacia arriba para obtener más, su erección presionándose contra la garganta de Malfoy. Éste había estado usando lápiz labial y ahora iba a embarrarse en todo su miembro, pensó Harry, y ese pensamiento lo excitó aún más. Malfoy cambió de posición de tal modo que una de las piernas de Harry quedó firmemente en medio de sus muslos. Y el glamour del que Harry se había estado preguntando tanto, también estaba ahí en su lugar. Malfoy era completamente femenino, al menos en ese preciso momento.

Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de correrse, Malfoy repentinamente liberó su erección y levantó la vista hacia él. Su expresión era intensa.

—Notaste _ese_ glamour, ¿verdad?

—Era difícil no hacerlo —dijo Harry, obligando a su lengua a formar las palabras.

Malfoy se incorporó.

—Hora de confesarte algo —dijo, mordiéndose el labio una vez que estuvieron cara a cara—. Siempre, eh, querido intentar esto… como mujer. Quiero decir… um.

Harry lo comprendió.

—¿Quieres que te bese ahí abajo? —preguntó para confirmarlo. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy se sonrojó—. Um, claro —dijo Harry. Esa no era su actividad favorita, pero creía que era justo considerando lo que Malfoy acababa de hacer. Además, Harry entendía la curiosidad de Malfoy en ese rubro. Y hacerlo, ayudaría a Harry a olvidar que estaba con Malfoy y le haría más fácil creer que era una chica cualquiera. Recuperó la compostura y guio a Malfoy para que se acostara boca arriba sobre el sofá.

Todavía con el rostro enrojecido, Malfoy trató de reanimarse.

—El glamour me quedó muy bien, ¿no lo crees así?

—Te lo diré cuando lo haya… inspeccionado con todo detalle —dijo Harry, de nuevo deslizando sus manos por debajo de la falda de Malfoy. Lo que encontró entre los muslos temblorosos y tibios de éste, era decididamente femenino—. Oh, este es, definitivamente, un muy buen trabajo de encantamientos —dijo Harry, la saliva llenándole la boca.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Malfoy, admiró la falda lascivamente desacomodada y desabotonó la blusa blanca comenzando desde abajo. Cuando terminó de abrirla, Harry reparó en los senos cubiertos por un sencillo sostén de satín blanco; entonces se agachó para alcanza la espalda de Malfoy por debajo de éste y poderlo desabrochar, empujando las mangas de la blusa para quitársela de una vez. Malfoy se arqueó para darle espacio, tocando los brazos de Harry, sus manos recorriendo sus costados. Repentinamente se volvió bastante fácil fingir que Malfoy era una chica de verdad. Libres, sus senos parecían ser enteramente reales. Esa vez no necesitó envalentonarse para tocarlos; después de todo, había estado pensando en eso desde hacía cuatro días. Bajó su boca primero sobre uno de ellos, luego la pasó al otro, tocando y apretando, y Malfoy dejó de respirar. Harry se movió hacia abajo por encima de aquel cuerpo esbelto, desabrochando la falda y quitándola de en medio, revelando sólo una escasa tanga blanca. Posó su boca contra ella, su lengua presionando la tela cada vez más húmeda. Malfoy estaba jadeando ante las nuevas sensaciones, luchando por mantenerse quieto. Harry deslizó la tanga hacia abajo por los muslos de Malfoy y la dejó caer en el suelo. Esa no era su primera elección en cuanto a actividades sexuales (nunca había podido entender cómo Seamus y Dean –y un poco menos placenteramente, Ron- siempre presumían acerca de la manera en que lo hacían), pero en ese momento estaba simplemente bien. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y aplicó la base de su lengua en el punto preciso que sabía obligaría a Malfoy a sufrir una substancial pérdida del control que había estado manteniendo hasta ese instante.

Las piernas de Malfoy se sacudieron.

—¡Joder! —exclamó con algo que era combinación de suspiro ahogado y grito ronco y Harry sonrió y presionó su lengua más fuerte. Malfoy soltó otra maldición y llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de Harry, agarrándolo firmemente—. ¡Oh dios mío, Potter!

Harry continuó así, frotando la lengua por todo lo largo de aquella protuberancia lisa y endurecida. Malfoy estaba jadeando, gimiendo y levantando el cuerpo para encontrarse con la lengua de Harry cuando, de la nada, algo cambió. La protuberancia estaba creciendo… creciendo velozmente, Harry se dio cuenta, la idea sucedió tan rápido que apenas lo alcanzó a registrar. El cuerpo de Malfoy estaba cambiando, y la boca de Harry se sintió repentinamente llena. Con asombro, se retiró y sacó de su boca el miembro de Malfoy –el duro, sobresaliente y enrojecido miembro de Malfoy, balanceándose justo enfrente de su cara. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El glamour se había desvanecido completamente: él estaba observando a un desnudo Draco Malfoy en toda su gloria. Los senos de mujer permanecían intactos, pero de la cintura hacia abajo el cuerpo había recuperado una forma estrictamente masculina.

—¡Mierda! —siseó Malfoy—. El glamour… Lo siento, Potter, supongo que perdí el control del encantamiento. ¡Joder!

Se llevó las manos a su entrepierna tratando de cubrir su erección a los ojos de Harry, aunque éste pensó que era un poco tarde dado que eso había estado ya dentro de su boca. Malfoy estaba muy sonrojado y era obvio que se sentía humillado.

Harry se sentó sobre sus talones para recobrar la compostura. Su propio miembro continuaba duro y desando atención a pesar del extraño giro en los eventos.

—Oye, no es tu culpa. Seguramente fue demasiado estrés; ningún glamour lo hubiese aguantado.

Malfoy evitaba mirarlo a los ojos; su barbilla sobresalía seguramente debido a que estaba apretando la mandíbula.

—Si quieres irte, no te culpo en absoluto.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué decir. Realmente no sentía la necesidad de huir, aunque era cierto que aquello lo había pillado desprevenido. Malfoy estaba terriblemente avergonzado y ahí estaban los dos, justo en medio de todo. Y por encima de todas las cosas… Harry continuaba muy interesado. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que no quería que Malfoy siguiera sintiéndose así de mal. Tomó la mano que Malfoy mantenía sobre su entrepierna y se la retiró.

—No tengo que irme —se descubrió diciendo, ignorando la increíble respuesta de su mente racional.

Malfoy regresó sus ojos a él, permitiéndole a Harry mirar. Durante un momento, se quedaron en silencio mientras Harry tocaba tentativamente la erección de Malfoy, sintiendo cómo ésta se estremecía y movía en respuesta al toque de sus dedos. Rozó las bolas de Malfoy y luego, sus dedos toquetearon más abajo, inseguros. Entonces, Malfoy habló:

—Puedes follarme, si quieres.

La erección de Harry dio un respingo de interés.

—¿A-así…? —preguntó cautelosamente al no estar seguro de cómo expresarlo—. Quiero decir, ¿contigo… así?

—Como quieras —respondió Malfoy también con cautela—. Si lo prefieres, puedo convocar de nuevo el glamour. No estoy seguro de poder mantenerlo, pero puedo intentar.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo con Malfoy como hombre.

—¿Quieres que lo intente? Necesito mi varita. Debe de estar en los pliegues de mi falda.

Harry la encontró y retiró la vista mientras Malfoy conjuraba los encantamientos. No estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hacía, pero le parecía decente darle a Malfoy algo de privacidad.

—¿Listo?

—Listo —dijo Malfoy. Harry regresó sus ojos a él y lo observó tocándose, como si estuviese confirmando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Pero la vista era… Harry tragó pesadamente y dirigió una mano directo a su erección. Malfoy lo vio hacerlo y pareció recuperar la confianza—. ¿Vas a follarme, Potter?

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Voy a follarte. —Se acercó entre las piernas abiertas de Malfoy, le acarició un pezón con los dedos y se posicionó—. ¿Conjuraste…?

—Por supuesto. Para mujer y para hombre, por si acaso.

Malfoy estaba observándolo intensamente. Lo observaba mientras Harry se empujaba hacia delante, su erección deslizándose dentro de la aterciopelada negrura del cuerpo de Malfoy, y entonces sus ojos se cerraron apretados y su boca se abrió.

—¿Te gusta? —Harry sintió sus caderas tocar las de Malfoy. Estaba ya tan excitado que sabía que no podría hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso. Malfoy estaba asintiendo vigorosamente—. Bien.

—Oh, dios, Potter… hazlo, simplemente hazlo. Más duro. Qui… ¡Oh, joder, sí, así!

Malfoy se mantuvo balbuceando cosas similares durante todo el tiempo mientras que Harry, quien no solía hablar mucho durante el sexo, comenzó a follárselo a un ritmo regular; una cadencia constante y firme que los tenía a ambos jadeando y gimiendo. Estaba acercándose al clímax, las manos de Malfoy en su trasero para empujarlo más profundo, y repentinamente el cuerpo de Malfoy se contrajo alrededor de su miembro, apretando, el ángulo cambiando, el canal estrechándose. Harry bajó la vista y miró el pene de Malfoy recto y duro contra su estómago; y a él follándoselo por el culo. Harry estaba ya tan en el borde, que a pesar de su incredulidad no pudo detener su viaje constante y directo hacia el orgasmo que amenazaba con partirlo en pedazos. Malfoy soltó maldiciones y llevó una mano hacia su erección, envolviéndola y acariciándosela con ella; y esa vista tan conocida, con Malfoy masturbándose, combinada con la repentina estrechez alrededor de su miembro, empujó a Harry al abismo. Se corrió en oleadas, azotándose contra Malfoy una y otra vez, su clímax pareciendo continuar y continuar sin fin. Malfoy también estaba jadeando, blancura corriéndose encima de su puño y cayendo sobre su ya pecho plano y masculino, sus piernas sujetando fuertemente alrededor de las costillas de Harry como si fueran un torniquete.

Harry se quedó sin fuerzas y colapsó encima de Malfoy, todavía enterrado dentro de él, y trató de recuperar el aliento, su miembro sacudiéndose con los tremores del post-orgasmo. Gradualmente, Malfoy dejó caer las piernas a los costados, sus manos todavía bien agarradas de la espalda de Harry.

—Bueno, eso sí que fue… interesante —dijo Malfoy después de un rato, todavía respirando con agitación.

Harry asintió empáticamente, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Malfoy.

—Sí que lo fue.

—¿Estás… enojado? Lo siento, no tenía intenciones de que la cosa terminara así. Obviamente.

—No creo que enojado sea la palabra. Pero creo que mañana todo va a ser muy incómodo.

Malfoy se removió y Harry se retiró de él. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en el sofá a un lado de Malfoy, quien desenredó sus miembros de su alrededor.

—Un poco confuso, tal vez.

—Un poco —convino Harry. En ese momento estaba tan exhausto que realmente no quería pensar en qué era lo que acababa de pasar y menos en sus implicaciones posteriores.

—Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan bueno besando —dijo Malfoy después de una breve pausa.

Harry le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Eso supongo.

—¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche? —Malfoy percibió la expresión de Harry y añadió:— Quiero decir, en el sofá. Te ves cansado.

—De acuerdo. De hecho, sería grandioso —dijo Harry—. Estoy demasiado cansado para aparecerme en mi casa y muy borracho para querer usar la red flu.

Malfoy le regaló una sonrisita. Tal vez se veía un poco aliviado.

—Déjame traerte unas mantas.

* * *

Harry se despertó desorientado. Tenía una manta blanca envuelta en el cuerpo y por un momento no pudo recordar en dónde estaba. No era su casa, eso era todo lo que sabía. Se estiró y un placentero dolor en la parte trasera de sus muslos le recordó que la noche anterior había tenido una sesión de sexo bastante espectacular. Los recuerdos afloraron. Había tenido sexo con Malfoy. Con Malfoy, y todavía peor, con él como hombre. Harry claramente recordaba la vista del puño de Malfoy acariciando rudamente toda la longitud de su erección hasta correrse mientras que Harry mismo se vaciaba dentro de su cuerpo, ya sin ni siquiera importarle que hubiese dejado de ser mujer. Harry suprimió el deseo de gemir ruidosamente al descubrir que su miembro estaba endureciéndose, evidentemente listo para otra sesión similar. Ah, cierto, porque _eso _sería simplemente estupendo. Echó un vistazo al apartamento y se percató de que Malfoy seguramente continuaba dormido; Harry estaba solo en la sala. No tenía idea de qué era lo que Malfoy iba a pensar o a creer una vez que despertara. ¿Se portaría todo raro? ¿Esperaría que eso sucediera otra vez?

Una vez más, Harry se descubrió preguntándose por qué _él _no se sentía extraño por lo recién ocurrido. Seguro, no había sido lo que había estado esperando, pero siendo sinceros, tampoco había estado esperando ligar con Malfoy en primer lugar. Fue la suma de haber bebido demasiado, de haber estado deseando el cuerpo femenino de Malfoy durante días, aquel beso en el callejón y, finalmente, haber ido al apartamento de Malfoy con ese beso todavía tan fresco entre ellos y Harry deseando repetir con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que había pasado después era sólo una consecuencia natural del resto. No significaba nada. No significaba que fuera gay, o que sintiera algo por Malfoy. Sólo significaba que se había sentido atraído por el cuerpo de Malfoy y que su encantamiento desaparecía bajo una gran presión. Si él no había provocado que sucediera de ese modo, no quería decir nada. De alguna manera, reconfortado por su lógica, Harry decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha. La noche anterior se había hecho limpiezas superficiales, pero una buena ducha era necesaria.

Moviéndose silenciosamente para no despertar a Malfoy, Harry encontró toallas en el armario del baño y abrió el agua. Estaba deliciosamente caliente y relajó sus músculos cansados. Esperaba que a Malfoy no le molestara que usara un poco de su champú y de su gel de baño. No tenía una navaja de afeitar, pero podría sobrevivir con un poco de barba incipiente durante un día. Seguramente iba a pasar ese día con Malfoy, como siempre, así que al menos que Malfoy quisiera prestarle una navaja, éste tendría que vivir con la barba de Harry. Y si no le gustaba, tal vez ese fuera un incentivo para no querer volver a besarlo. Aunque Harry no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía ante eso. ¿Sería tan malo intentar otra vez… cualquier cosa de las que habían hecho? Rebuscó y no se le ocurrió ninguna objeción moral suficientemente importante.

Estaba acariciándose, descubrió de pronto con un sobresalto. No, eso tenía que parar. Masturbarse en la ducha de Malfoy en ese punto era demasiado pervertido. Por otro lado, ¿y si hacía ruido y Malfoy se daba cuenta? El cuarto de éste estaba al otro lado de la pared. Harry ignoró firmemente su erección y cerró el grifo. Secarse con la toalla no ayudó, pero a la hora de ponerse los pantalones y la camisa del día anterior, ya la tenía más o menos bajo control. Abrió la puerta, toalla en mano, y se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, quien justo acababa de abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Harry se sintió inmediatamente incómodo.

—Eh, hola.

—Buenos días —dijo Malfoy con la voz un poco ronca. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones de pijama y nada más. Llevaba los pies descalzos y su cabello estaba del largo normal—. Uh, ¿dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Harry. Inadvertidamente bajó su mirada sólo para ver que Malfoy, al igual que él, también estaba luciendo una erección matutina. Rápidamente retiró la vista—. Eh, te tomé prestada una toalla y usé tu ducha. Obviamente. Espero que no te moleste.

—Claro que no —dijo Malfoy—. Tengo una navaja extra que puedes usar si prefieres rasurarte sin magia. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Si es que piensas quedarte, claro.

—Oh. Pensé que iba a hacerlo. Esa es mi tarea, ¿no? ¿Ser tu secuaz y todo eso? —Harry se frotó con una mano la barbita de su mentón y miró a Malfoy.

—Muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Creo que debería ser tu idea.

Malfoy hizo una pausa.

—No soy muy bueno a la hora de pensar ideas. Bueno, supongo que sí lo soy si me veo obligado, pero normalmente prefiero escuchar las sugerencias de otras personas y luego echárselas abajo.

Harry se rió, aunque estaba acordándose del Armario Evanescente. Malfoy era lo suficientemente creativo cuando tenía una razón para serlo.

—Me parece justo. Bueno, primero lo primero. ¿Desayunamos?

—¿Quieres comer fuera? —Malfoy se rascó la cabeza y bostezó—. Tengo hambre. O la tendré después de la ducha.

—Me encantaría salir a desayunar —Harry le sonrió y pensó que todo eso sí se sentía como "la mañana después", pero que podría haber sido peor. Había tenido otras mucho más incómodas.

Malfoy, luciendo un poco inseguro de él mismo, le correspondió la sonrisa un tanto torpemente y entonces se encerró en el baño una vez que Harry terminó de rasurarse y se quitó del camino.

Cuando emergió del baño un rato después, estaba disfrazado otra vez. Vestía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa amplia de color azul marino bordada con flores rosas. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias planas y traía las uñas de los pies pintadas con un esmalte del mismo color rosa que las flores de su blusa. Parecía una hippie. Él, como chica, también era muy bonita. Harry se había sentado ante la mesa para leer _El Profeta _y tuvo que concentrarse para no reaccionar al verlo salir.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo Harry con voz aburrida.

—Buenos días —repitió Malfoy sonando mucho más despierto. Se acercó a Harry y se sentó en la silla más cercana a él—. Háblame del desayuno. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Creo que tú deberías escoger —dijo Harry con firmeza mientras bajaba el periódico.

Malfoy lo pensó durante un momento y entonces dijo:

—Hay un lugar a un par de manzanas de aquí donde sirven un almuerzo estupendo. Una vez estuve ahí con… alguien.

Harry se le quedó viendo. Por un momento, Malfoy pareció preocupado.

—¿Con alguien? —preguntó.

—Sólo alguien —dijo Malfoy sin explicarse.

Harry se puso de pie.

—¿Alguien que yo conozca?

Malfoy soltó un bufido.

—No lo creo.

—¿Un… novio?

—Para nada. Un ligue de una noche —masculló Malfoy, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Oh. —Harry lo siguió sin saber que decir.

Cuando llegaron abajo, esperaba que Malfoy tomara su mano como usualmente lo hacía, pero eso no pasó. ¿Estaría enojado? Harry le echó un vistazo, preguntándose, y entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez Malfoy no quería iniciar nada físico debido a las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos la noche anterior para no hacer que Harry se sintiera incómodo. Harry analizó eso durante un momento, se mordió el interior de la mejilla y entonces buscó la mano de Malfoy con la suya.

Malfoy pareció asustarse un poco, pero aceptó el acercamiento de Harry. Su contoneo femenino regresó, así como su manera arrastrada de hablar.

—Ya era hora —dijo airadamente y aumentó la velocidad de sus pisadas.

Harry estaba privadamente divertido, pero todo lo que dijo fue:

—¿Cuán lejos está ese lugar? Yo también tengo hambre.

* * *

Todo el día completo fue un tanto extraño, pero Malfoy se comportó cuidadosamente como solía hacerlo y sin soltar ninguna referencia a la noche anterior. Harry decidió que si Malfoy no sacaba el tema entre ellos, él tampoco iba a hacerlo. Considerando cuán incierto se continuaba sintiendo acerca de lo sucedido, Harry ni siquiera sabía qué diría al respecto si se presentaba la ocasión, lo que seguramente ocurriría tarde o temprano.

Esa tarde, mientras ambos compraban víveres (esa vez, para Harry), Pig llegó aleteando (a plena luz del día, como siempre) y dejó caer una nota garabateada en frente de Harry antes de salir volando a toda velocidad. Murmurando entre dientes, Harry la recogió del suelo y rompió el sello para leer.

—¿Es de Weasley? —preguntó Malfoy.

—Sí —dijo Harry mientras leía el pergamino—. Oh, tienen esta noche libre y van a venir a Londres. Quieren encontrarse con nosotros para tomar una cerveza. A las nueve. —Le pasó la nota a Malfoy para que viera cuál pub era el que mencionaba Ron, uno que solían frecuentar mucho.

—Muy bien —dijo Malfoy. Estaba sonriendo amplia y malévolamente—. ¡Iré sólo para ver la reacción de Weasley a mi disfraz!

Harry gimió, aunque no sabía si Malfoy se refería a Ron o a Ginny, pero la reacción de cualquiera de ellos dos sólo podía significar problemas.

—Oh, d… —comenzó, pero se calló repentinamente, recordando cuál era su asignación y reservándose su opinión—. Bien. Como quieras. Podría ser interesante.

Malfoy le dio una mirada curiosa pero no dijo nada. Se entretuvieron en un restaurante y, quince minutos después de las nueve, se dirigieron al pub. Harry se introdujo en aquella oscuridad, buscando a sus tres mejores amigos entre la gente y la penumbra. Malfoy continuaba agarrado de su mano. Se había cambiado de ropa antes de la cena, y ahora traía puesto un vestido veraniego de tirantes color verde Slytherin bastante escotado. Harry estaba teniendo problemas para quitarle los ojos de encima a los senos de Malfoy, y sabía que éste lo había atrapado mirándolo al menos una vez. Harry encontró a sus amigos, rodeó una mesa y se dirigió justo hacia ellos con Malfoy detrás.

Hermione lo vio primero: su cara se iluminó y automáticamente su codo golpeó las costillas de Ron. Entonces, Ginny se giró y los tres estaban sonriéndole alegremente. Harry les devolvió la sonrisa, saludando con su mano libre. Y entonces Ron se percató de la presencia de Malfoy: su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo y sus cejas desaparecieron debajo de la línea de su cabello. A continuación, fue Hermione quien vio a Malfoy y reaccionó con una incredulidad similar a la de Ron; aunque Harry no sabía si era porque había reconocido a Malfoy y estaba impresionada con su disfraz, o sólo porque estaba impactada de que Harry hubiese ligado con semejante bombón.

Malfoy también lo notó. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Harry y murmuró en tono de gran diversión:

—Se ven bastante sorprendidos de tu ligue, Potter.

—Sólo están sorprendidos de que no haya llegado tarde —bufó Harry, haciendo gestos cuando Malfoy le pellizcó la nalga derecha.

—¡Harry! —Hermione estaba de pie con los brazos abiertos—. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Apenas sí te has mantenido en contacto! ¡Te extrañamos!

Siempre era "nosotros" con Hermione: inconscientemente separando a Harry de la pareja formada por ella y Ron. A esas alturas, Harry estaba casi acostumbrado.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo, besándola en la mejilla—. Yo también los extrañaba.

Miró a Hermione darle la mano a Malfoy de modo muy formal.

—Creo que no nos conocemos —dijo amistosamente y apenas distante—. Soy Hermione Granger.

Malfoy le estrechó la mano sin ningún entusiasmo en particular.

—Nicole Ashbuy. —Echó el largo cabello sobre los hombros y jugueteó con uno de los tirantes de su vestido. Girándose hacia Harry, dijo—: ¿No vas a presentarme a tus otros amigos? —El brillo en su mirada era travieso.

—Eh, por supuesto —dijo Harry, tomando a Malfoy por el codo y conduciéndolo hacia la mesa—. Este es mi mejor amigo, Ron, y su hermana, Ginny. Chicos, les presento a Nicole.

Ron continuaba boqueando como bacalao, causando que Hermione lo mirara exasperada y con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh, hola —consiguió decir el pelirrojo. Le tendió una mano.

Malfoy lo saludó antes de girarse hacia Ginny; la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara positivamente era de pura maldad.

—Minnie, ¿verdad? —dijo y le tendió la mano.

La expresión de Ginny auguraba tormenta; la chica ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su obvio e instantáneo disgusto. Estrechó la mano de Malfoy con renuencia.

—Ginevra Weasley —dijo fríamente.

Malfoy la saludó y se rió nerviosamente.

—Perdón, me equivoqué. Debo haber escuchado mal. Bueno, cariño, ¿nos sentamos? —le dijo a Harry, quien estaba lanzándole una mirada un tanto culpable a Ginny.

Harry se sentó junto a ella y Hermione se movió hacia un lado por encima del banco para hacerle sitio a Malfoy, enfrente de Harry. Sutilmente, Ron estaba intentando inclinarse hacia atrás lo suficiente para observar a Malfoy por detrás de la espalda de Hermione; y Ginny ya estaba actuando como si nadie más estuviese ahí con ellos.

—¿Cómo has estado, Harry? —preguntó, girándose en su asiento para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Yo? Bien —dijo Harry—. Mi asignación es mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es andar por ahí con Malfoy. ¿Cómo están ustedes?

Ginny pareció molestarse.

—Bueno, puedes preguntarles a Ron y Hermione cómo están ellos. Yo estoy bien, si acaso te lo preguntas. Mi tarea es menos fácil, implica un montón de hechizos de rastreo y seguridad, pero está saliendo bien. Veo que has tenido tiempo libre. —Miró acusadoramente hacia Malfoy, quien estaba halagando a Hermione por una pulsera que traía puesta.

Ron se inclinó hacia Harry.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo te ha ido saliendo con Malfoy?

—Bueno, yo… —comenzó Harry, pero Malfoy lo interrumpió.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Están hablando del personaje Malfoy, ése de quien no paras de hablar? ¿El imbecilito que estaba en la casa rival de tu escuela? —Su voz era aguda y tremendamente divertida, pero mientras decía la palabra "escuela", Hermione repentinamente se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¡Oh, dios mío, Malfoy! —dijo ella con voz ahogada—. ¡No puedo creer que no te reconocí!

—_¿Qué?_ —Ron giró su cabeza tan rápido que Harry temió que se hubiese causado un latigazo cervical—. _¿Malfoy? _¡De ninguna jodida manera!

Malfoy le regaló su mejor mirada coqueta y frunció los labios.

—En carne y hueso, cariño, y es Nicole al menos durante esta noche.

La expresión de Ginny continuaba siendo sólo un poco menos que la del odio más encarnizado, pero se había relajado un poco.

—Malfoy —dijo ella, todavía fríamente—. Bueno, ciertamente has cambiado.

—Asignación de Sigilo, dulzura —dijo Malfoy con voz arrastrada—. Uno hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Ron miró a Harry a los ojos por encima de la mesa y todavía parecía bastante impactado.

—Joder —dijo con voz débil.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad? —les preguntó Harry a sus amigos, muy orgulloso del éxito de Malfoy.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada.

—Mucho mejor que bueno —dijo Hermione en voz baja. Echó un vistazo al escote de Malfoy y añadió—: Qué glamour tan impresionante, Draco.

—Eso pensé. —Malfoy era todo sonrisas—. Intenté con un montón de cosas y al final este disfraz terminó siendo el mejor.

—¿Harry te ayudó a escogerlo? —soltó Ron.

Malfoy lo miró enojosamente.

—Claro que no —dijo—. Especialmente porque la tarea de Potter es sólo apoyarme en lo que fuera que yo escogiera, y no involucrarse en la toma de decisiones.

—Oh. Cierto —dijo Ron, hundiéndose en su asiento en asombrado silencio.

Ginny seguía mirando a Malfoy como si éste fuera un depredador peligroso, una mirada que ella no le había dirigido en años. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces, cuéntenos acerca de Edimburgo —dijo tratando de cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

Más tarde, Hermione y Malfoy estaban abriéndose paso entre la multitud en su camino a la barra y Ginny había ido al baño. Harry se deslizó por el banco hasta el otro lado de la mesa para quedar más cerca de Ron. Éste continuaba teniendo media pinta llena en frente de él y su mirada estaba fija en alguien al otro lado del lugar. Harry apostaba a que podía adivinar a quién estaba observando tan embobado.

—Deja de mirar, compañero —dijo en tono amistoso, pero había algo acerca de aquello que lo molestaba en verdad.

Ron se sacudió y tomó un trago de cerveza.

—Perdona, compañero. Es que desde aquí, ella… él… lo que sea… ni siquiera se parece a Malfoy. Se ve realmente sexy. No entiendo cómo puedes andar a su lado y no sentirte distraído.

Harry pensó en dar evasivas, bastante seguro de que no debía de confesar las actividades de la noche anterior.

—Bueno, sí me distrae —admitió—. Pero después de un tiempo te acostumbras. —O algo así. Se dio cuenta de que un tipo corpulento con una botella en la mano estaba picándole el hombro a Malfoy para llamar su atención. Malfoy dijo algo seguramente sarcástico que se ganó una respuesta furiosa del otro hombre—. Discúlpame por un segundo —le dijo Harry a Ron y se puso de pie. Empujándose a través de la multitud, llegó hasta detrás de Malfoy y colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó al mastodonte.

Éste lo miró de manera torva.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su novio? —Soltó un bufido y le dio un gran trago a su botella.

—Así es —dijo Harry, apretando su agarre alrededor de Malfoy, quien inclinó el rostro hacia su hombro—. Así que lárgate.

—Vete a la mierda —gruñó el otro, pero se fue a trompicones hacia el rincón más alejado del pub.

—Gracias —le dijo Malfoy al oído—. No me había dado cuenta de cuán vulnerable parezco disfrazado así. O cuán vulnerable realmente soy, especialmente con estos zapatos con los cuales no puedo ni correr. Gracias por venir en mi ayuda.

Harry miró hacia otro lado y sonrió.

—Es lo que debo hacer, ¿no? Vamos, regresemos a nuestra mesa. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—En el baño con la Weasley. Yo estaba esperando por su sidra.

Harry miró las bebidas en la barra: era una sidra, una margarita (Malfoy estaba actuando su rol hasta el mayor alcance, después de todo) y su propia cerveza. Le pasó a Malfoy su margarita y tomó las otras dos, regresando con él a su mesa. De nuevo se sentó en el lugar de Hermione y Malfoy lo hizo junto a él, dejando los otros dos asientos para Hermione y Ginny. Ron se incorporó y se inclinó sobre Harry.

—Y, ¿esas cosas son un glamour real o son sólo una ilusión? —preguntó, casi mirando lascivamente hacia Malfoy.

—Son bastante reales —dijo Malfoy, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Estás pensando en pedirme que te deje comprobarlo?

Ron se sonrojó.

—Era sólo curiosidad, compañero —murmuró—. ¿Y qué hay del… eh, del resto?

—También es real —dijo Harry distraídamente, tomando un trago de cerveza.

Hubo un extraño silencio, y fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de qué era lo que acababa de decir. Ron estaba mirándolo fijamente como si le hubieran crecido antenas.

—Eh, fue lo que Malfoy me dijo —añadió patéticamente—. Yo… él, sí. Ha sido bastante detallista en el diseño de su disfraz.

Malfoy salió a su rescate.

—No podía arriesgarme a traer un pene colgando debajo de un vestido como este —dijo con voz aburrida—. Nadie quiere ver un paquete así en una chica, ¿verdad?

Ron parpadeó.

—No, seguramente no —dijo y dejó de hacer preguntas.

Hermione y Ginny regresaron en ese momento y Harry apresuradamente cambió de tema.

* * *

Se despidieron y le hicieron prometer a Harry que mandaría lechuzas con mayor frecuencia. Salieron del pub y Malfoy estaba soltando risitas, dejando caer su peso contra Harry cada vez que daba un mal paso con sus tacones y casi perdía el equilibrio. Harry pasó un brazo a su alrededor para aguantar su peso; ambos estaban muy ebrios de nuevo y Malfoy evidentemente se daba cuenta de eso.

Al sentir el brazo de Harry, Malfoy inmediatamente se acercó más y rodeó a Harry con el suyo.

—Mm, mi varonil salvador —dijo ensoñadoramente—. Llévame a casa, nene.

Harry lo miró. El maquillaje en los ojos de Malfoy se había emborronado y su lápiz labial hacía mucho rato que había desaparecido, pero ese leve desaliño lo hacía verse un tanto enternecedor.

—Estás borracho —dijo Harry—. Pero sí, claro que te llevaré a tu casa.

—No mi casa. Tu casa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry cautelosamente.

Malfoy se estiró hacia arriba y puso su cara apenas a unos centímetros de la de Harry.

—Tu casa —repitió con su verdadera voz masculina, pero ronca y seductora como pocas.

—Malfoy —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación—. No lo sé…

—Tu pene sí sabe, te lo puedo garantizar —dijo Malfoy, su risa mezclándose con humo. Estaban caminando hacia el metro y Malfoy se detuvo bajo el toldo de un restaurante que ya había cerrado. Empujó a Harry contra la pared.

—¡Oye! —protestó Harry, pero…

—Cállate.

Malfoy lo interrumpió con su boca y Harry se sintió avergonzado de que ni siquiera trató de resistirse.

* * *

**Nota: **Segunda parte servida, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Falta la última y nos vamos a lo que sigue. Muchas gracias por su lectura. Pasen bonito fin de semana, love you, fandom.


	3. Chapter 3

**GLAMOUR**

**-tercera parte-**

Harry llevó sus manos a la cintura de Malfoy y permitió que éste lo acercara a él, deseando más de ese calor adictivo que desprendían las manos y boca del rubio. Se besaron hasta que aquello comenzó a ponerse demasiado comprometido para tratarse de un breve beso público en la acera, aun siendo de noche. En esa ocasión, Malfoy fue quien separó su rostro.

—Aparécete —le ordenó a Harry, todavía sosteniéndolo fuerte.

Harry no se detuvo a pensar. Los apareció a ambos dentro de su apartamento. Malfoy reanudó el beso y Harry respondió con una notable falta de protesta. Decidió dejar de pensar en rehusarse. El aire helado de la noche había hecho que los pezones de Malfoy se endurecieran y Harry tenía que tocarlos. Jaló los tirantes del vestido ligero para bajarlos por los brazos de Malfoy y éste le ayudó con el proceso, dejando que la tela se deslizara hasta debajo de sus caderas. El vestido cayó sobre el suelo y ahí se quedó olvidado por ellos mientras Malfoy, todavía con zapatos de tacón alto, enredaba una pierna desnuda alrededor del muslo de Harry. Éste la tenía dura y lo sabía; y Malfoy, presionado como estaba contra la parte frontal de su cuerpo, tenía que saberlo también. Harry retiró su rostro.

—Intentémoslo otra vez —propuso y colocó una mano justo donde comenzaba la tela de las bragas de encaje negro de Malfoy.

—De acuerdo —dijo Malfoy sin aliento. Empujó la mano de Harry hacia abajo—. Tócame, Potter. Ya estoy húmedo y listo.

Harry gimió y metió su mano bajo la prenda. Sus dedos buscaron hasta que encontraron lo que quería; y entonces se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no le había mentido. Malfoy se estremeció y contuvo la respiración mientras los dedos de Harry comenzaban a masajear muy suavemente.

—No me extraña que Weasley se ponga celosa —dijo, su cuerpo temblando bajo las caricias de Harry, sus manos aferradas a él para no caerse.

Harry frunció el ceño; no quería hablar de Ginny en ese momento, no mientras hacía eso.

—Ella no… nosotros nunca —comenzó y entonces se decidió a decirlo—. Sólo nos hemos besado. Una vez le toqué las tetas. Y fue todo.

—¿Nunca le hiciste esto? —Malfoy estaba teniendo problemas para hablar.

—No. Nunca. Ron seguramente me habría matado.

Estaba esperando que Malfoy se riera, pero en vez de eso, gimió y se retorció contra los dedos de Harry.

—¿Podemos acostarnos en algún lado?

Harry dudó, pero luego se dio por vencido. De todas maneras iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

—Claro.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto, mostrándole a Malfoy el camino.

Malfoy entró, echó un vistazo y se dirigió directo a la cama. Deslizando las bragas de encaje negro por sus caderas hasta quitárselas, trepó lánguidamente por encima de la cama y adoptó una postura extremadamente femenina y erótica. Harry se libró de su ropa lo más rápido que pudo, dispuesto a continuar con lo que había comenzado. Una vez más, justo cuando Malfoy estaba a punto del orgasmo, su cuerpo cambió y Harry se encontró repentinamente acariciando una erección masculina en vez de dándole placer a una mujer.

—Ah… joder —gimió Malfoy—. Por favor no te detengas, Potter. Te lo compensaré con creces, lo prometo… Sólo… Por favor…

Ver a Malfoy así de estimulado y necesitado, tan desesperado e indefenso, por alguna razón resultó bastante sensual para Harry. No tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no parecía importarle a Malfoy, quien estaba arqueándose hacia la mano de Harry, jadeando agradecimientos y malas palabras, sus dedos enterrándose en el cubrecama. Una vez más, sus senos habían permanecido intactos y Harry llevó una mano hacia ahí para estrujar uno de ellos. Malfoy, a su vez, llevó una mano hacia la otra mano de Harry para dirigir el ritmo de las caricias que éste le prodigaba a su miembro. Entonces, Malfoy gritó y se corrió fuerte, dejando de respirar durante varios segundos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por completo. Fue intensamente excitante para Harry ver a Malfoy así; su propio miembro estaba duro, pesado y goteante.

La mano de Malfoy que sostenía la de Harry se relajó y éste lo soltó una vez que las últimas gotas de líquido blanco dejaron de salir.

—Fallé de nuevo —jadeó Malfoy—. Lo lamento mucho, Potter.

Harry se obligó a soltar una risa torpe e incómoda.

—No estás tratando de volverme gay, ¿verdad?

—No, eso sería solamente un bono extra —dijo Malfoy con la boca torcida en una sonrisa extraña. Se giró hasta quedar de costado—. Acuéstate boca arriba.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Terminar lo que comencé ayer —dijo Malfoy. Una vez que Harry obedeció, Malfoy se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a lamerle la erección. Era ligero al principio, sólo leves toques de lengua que Harry creyó iban a volverlo loco o al menos lo iban a llevar al extremo de tener que suplicar… Suplicarle a _un hombre_ que se la chupara hasta hacerlo terminar, ni más ni menos. Siendo honestos, Harry tenía que reconocer, como el día anterior, que se volvía fácil olvidar que Malfoy era un hombre: con su cabello largo cayendo sobre él y acariciando sus muslos, caderas y estómago, al mismo tiempo que éste se movía; y además, con las curvas suaves de sus senos ocasionalmente tocando las piernas de Harry. Entonces la boca de Malfoy lo envolvió completamente y durante los siguientes diez minutos, Harry dejó de pensar. Una alarma apenas perceptible sonó dentro de su cerebro cuando Malfoy empujó sus piernas para abrirlas y lamió más y más hacia abajo y hacia atrás, detrás de sus bolas y luego contra su entrada. Harry dio un respingo de sorpresa y una inesperada oleada de placer lo invadió. _Oh. _Ninguna de sus compañeras femeninas le había hecho _algo así _nunca. Malfoy tomó nota de su reacción y continuó haciéndolo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la erección de Harry. Era la cosa más erótica que había experimentado hasta ese momento, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Malfoy abruptamente se movió y de nuevo se metió toda la erección de Harry dentro de la boca. Su lengua urgió el orgasmo de Harry, el cual pareció alargarse indefinidamente. Fue solamente después de eso que éste se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había tenido un dedo dentro de él durante todo ese tiempo, y de que su garganta estaba dolorida por la fuerza con la que había gritado al correrse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. De algún modo consiguieron sacar las mantas de debajo de sus cuerpos y se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato.

Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó y observó a un Malfoy completamente masculino acostado a su lado en su propia cama, todavía no conseguía sentirse arrepentido por lo que habían hecho.

* * *

Hicieron de ello una costumbre. Pasaban el día juntos e inevitablemente también terminaban juntos al llegar la noche. Harry todavía continuaba sin reconocerlo en voz alta durante el día, y Malfoy sabiamente se había contenido de sacar el tema entre ellos, quizá presintiendo la incertidumbre de Harry. Por lo regular, Harry presentaba una breve —usualmente muy breve— pelea cuando el día llegaba a su fin y Malfoy decía algo. Pero siempre se rendía. Una noche había huido al baño de hombres de un restaurante, tratando de convencerse a él mismo que debía terminar con aquello. Había estado encerrado ahí durante diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Malfoy entró. Miró a Harry, lo empujó al interior de uno de los cubículos y lo sentó encima del inodoro. Por primera vez, Malfoy consiguió exitosamente mantenerse femenino durante el tiempo completo, sentándose encima de Harry y montándolo con fiereza, sus ojos fijos en el rostro del moreno. En otra ocasión, Malfoy no había dicho nada en absoluto; sólo sonrió y se negó a soltar la mano de Harry cuando éste mencionó que iba a irse a su casa a dormir. Resignado, Harry se apareció de todas formas en su apartamento, llevándose a Malfoy junto con él. Éste simplemente lo desvistió ahí mismo frente a la puerta principal y le dio la mamada de su vida. No obstante, Harry tenía ciertas reglas aunque más bien débiles: estaba determinado a no pedirle a Malfoy que le volviera a besar el culo. Eso era demasiado gay. Tampoco dejaba que nada pasara entre ellos si Malfoy estaba en su forma masculina. Si sucedía que Malfoy cambiaba de cuerpo en medio de la acción… bueno, en ese caso era cruel no terminar con lo que habían comenzado. No hacerlo sería algo poco amable, especialmente tratándose de un amigo.

Un amigo que últimamente se había vuelto terriblemente cercano, Harry se daba cuenta. Se descubrió a él mismo confiándole cosas a Malfoy que nunca le había dicho ni a Ron ni a Hermione; especialmente en la cama durante las mañanas en las que se levantaban tarde, o también durante la noche después de haber tenido la sesión de sexo. Nada sexual sucedía durante la mañana porque Malfoy siempre despertaba con su propio cuerpo y no conjuraba los glamours hasta después de haber tomado una ducha. Cuidadosamente se quedaba en su lado de la cama, ya fuera la suya o la de Harry, y nunca iniciaba nada. Harry, percatándose de la amable disposición de Malfoy a no forzarlo a hacer nada que él no quisiera, se relajaba y disfrutaba el rato; disfrutaba tener a alguien más ahí con él. Malfoy le caía bien de manera genuina. Le gustaba estar con él y, a pesar de lo vergonzoso del asunto, adoraba tener sexo con él. Ni siquiera le molestaba mucho cuando los encantamientos de Malfoy desaparecían repentinamente, como continuaba sucediendo constantemente. Quizá era que se estaba acostumbrando a ello. Quizá.

Los días pasaron volando. Sólo les quedaba ya una semana para terminar con la asignación. Harry se sentía un tanto deprimido; era como si estuviera en unas vacaciones que estaban a punto de llegar a su fin. Tal vez eso fue lo que lo incitó a hacer el primer movimiento aquella noche. Malfoy y él habían estado caminando hacia la estación del metro; el rubio tomado de su mano como era usual y con el suéter de Harry amarrado alrededor de sus hombros. La noche se había puesto fresca y Malfoy había pasado frío ya que sólo llevaba una camisola y unos jeans. Harry estaba pensando en el fin de su asignación y suponía que todo aquello dejaría de pasar siendo que Malfoy ya no sería mujer nunca más. Era una pena que no pudiera encontrar una chica que luciera exactamente como Malfoy. Y que se comportara como él.

—¿Vas a venir a mi casa? —preguntó Harry.

Hubo un extraño silencio.

—¿Estás invitándome, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy a su vez.

—Seguro. Sí. Estoy invitándote. —Harry sonrió de manera casual, pero sabía que Malfoy era plenamente consciente de que era la primera vez que Harry iniciaba algo entre ellos.

Malfoy todavía estaba mirando fijamente hacia delante, pero Harry alcanzó a ver que sonreía levemente.

—Entonces sí.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Harry, éste se quitó los zapatos y entró, moviendo y dejando cosas por ahí y matando el tiempo. Sin el pánico que le causaban los ataques sorpresa de Malfoy, y sabiendo que lo de esa noche estaba sucediendo bajo sus propios términos, Harry se sentía un poco más relajado. Llevó un vaso sucio a la cocina y entonces se giró hacia Malfoy, quien continuaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta principal, aguardando en silencio. Harry sonrió.

—Ven aquí.

Malfoy obedeció, puso sus manos en la cintura de Harry y éste lo besó. Su lápiz labial tenía un olor y sabor dulzón. Tocó los labios de Malfoy con su lengua y cuando Malfoy los abrió, permitió que sus lenguas se tocaran, saboreando. Los besos de Malfoy eran, por mucho, los que Harry más había disfrutado y tenía que reconocerlo. Malfoy era muy talentoso besando y había algo en la química que ambos compartían que sencillamente encajaba. Harry pasó los dedos por el cabello largo de Malfoy y éste hizo un ruidito de placer mientras correspondía tocando la cara y el cabello de Harry. Las manos de Harry se dirigieron automáticamente al pecho de Malfoy, y de pronto se le ocurrió que quería sentirlo duro y plano. Los senos femeninos le encantaban —¿a quién no?— pero el pecho masculino de Malfoy tenía algo por sí mismo que lo hacía agradable a los ojos de Harry. Podía verlo en su imaginación: la luz matutina bañando la piel firme de Malfoy apenas cubierta por las mantas. De manera experimental, Harry colocó una mano entre los muslos de Malfoy y mientras éste respiraba agitadamente, Harry se preguntó cómo sería tocar la erección y las bolas de Malfoy en vez de esas partes femeninas. Se preguntó si estarían suaves y pesadas, si se endurecerían bajo el toque de su mano. Y de repente _realmente _deseó sentir eso.

—¿Malfoy? —susurró Harry—. Quítate todos los glamours.

Malfoy estaba muy ocupado mordisqueándole y lamiéndole el cuello, y se quedó congelado al escucharlo hablar. No se alejó, pero se había quedado completamente quieto.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Harry puso su boca cerca de la oreja de Malfoy y dejó que sus labios la rozaran.

—Quítate todos los glamours. Quiero intentarlo… ya sabes. Contigo pero como tú.

Durante unos segundos la expresión de Malfoy fue tan intensa que Harry se preguntó si estaba a punto de gritar, regañar, llorar u otra cosa. Finalmente asintió.

—Muy bien.

Sacó su varita y algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a cambiar. El cabello que estaba en la mano de Harry desapareció; entonces su mano cayó sobre el hombro de Malfoy. Los senos se encogieron y la mano derecha de Harry se sintió llena del peso suave del bulto que se percibía a través de los jeans de Malfoy (los cuales, le había contado a Harry, eran suyos y los había alterado ligeramente para volverlos más femeninos); un bulto cuya suavidad estaba desapareciendo a momentos.

Harry miró hacia abajo entre ellos, observó su mano frotando lentamente encima de la tela, sintió la forma contra su palma y luego miró cómo sus dos manos estaban desabotonando esos jeans por voluntad propia y bajando la cremallera que aprisionaba aquel bulto cada vez más grande.

Malfoy lo estaba observando con mirada de halcón, como preparándose para atacar o volar al primer signo de repugnancia de parte de Harry. Tenía sus manos todavía sobre los brazos de Harry y éste podía sentir su tensión.

La cremallera se abrió al fin y la erección de Malfoy sobresalió desde debajo de una pequeñísima tanga de satín rosa, la cual era tristemente inadecuada para contener aquel paquete. La punta de su miembro se podía ver asomando por la parte superior de la prenda. Harry bajó la tanga hasta dejar todo al descubierto y miró largo y tendido aquella erección enfrente de él.

—Malfoy…

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado? —demandó Malfoy. Su voz era aguda y ansiosa; las palabras habían sido dichas con rapidez debido al deseo insatisfecho. Estaba nervioso. Harry se dio cuenta de eso y sintió una punzada de cariño.

—Por supuesto que no. —Le obsequió una sonrisa presuntuosa—. Sólo estaba… deleitándome con la vista. —Harry lo tocó. Ya antes había tocado el miembro varonil de Malfoy pero nunca deliberadamente, y eso lo volvía diferente. Estaba duro y sonrojado y Harry supo entonces que deseaba probar su sabor. Dudó apenas brevemente antes de arrodillarse.

—¿Qué-qué vas a hacer? —tartamudeó Malfoy tirando del cabello de Harry—. ¡Potter, no tienes que hacerlo! Quiero decir…

—¿Y si quiero hacerlo? —dijo Harry levantando la mirada hacia él.

Malfoy se veía completamente inseguro de él mismo.

—Pero eso no es lo que tú… Puedes follarme nada más, si quieres.

—Difícilmente puedo creer que chupar un pene sea más gay que follarme un hombre a propósito —dijo Harry llanamente—. Por otro lado, creo que fuiste tú quien me sugirió que experimentara.

—Sí… conmigo como mujer, Potter.

—Deja de rezongar de una vez —dijo Harry con voz amable y, con eso, convocó cada gramo del valor que poseía y tomó la erección de Malfoy con su boca. O la punta de ella, mejor dicho. Harry estaba un tanto sorprendido de descubrir cuán poco de ese miembro era lo que podía meterse a la boca. Sin embargo, sabía lo que le gustaba a él y trató de reciprocar todas las veces que Malfoy se la había chupado: se cubrió los dientes con los labios y usó la lengua para lamer toda la extensión inferior, trazando con ella el recorrido de la vena que sobresalía por debajo de la erección. Acarició y tiró de las bolas de Malfoy, escuchando con satisfacción cómo éste jadeaba, y sintiendo a su miembro respingar dentro de su boca. Después de todo no era la gran ciencia. Recordó que tenía manos y las utilizó para acariciar a su compañero, y gradualmente fue capaz de tomar un poco más de esa erección con la boca. Estableció un ritmo basado en los intentos contenidos de Malfoy de empujarse dentro de su boca, y muy pronto tuvo a éste temblando y corriéndose en su interior mientras sus manos aferraban fuertemente su cabello negro.

Y Harry continuaba teniéndola dura. Aparentemente no había encontrado aquello en absoluto repulsivo. Malfoy abrió los ojos; todavía estaba estremeciéndose bajo los efectos del post-orgasmo.

—Merlín, Potter. ¿Quién habría adivinado que es la primera vez que se la chupas a alguien? Porque _es la primera vez, _¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry, secretamente complacido de la reacción tan positiva de Malfoy. Se incorporó, no muy seguro de si Malfoy querría besarlo después de lo que acababa de tragarse. Además, ellos nunca se habían besado cuando Malfoy estaba en su forma masculina, pero éste no dudó ni un segundo: de inmediato puso su boca encima de la de Harry y comenzó a besarlo con ardor. Y por primera vez era como si _realmente _deseara hacerlo. Era un beso que casi consigue que a Harry le flaquearan las rodillas a causa de la pura intensidad emocional que Malfoy ponía en él, y se encontró respondiendo y correspondiendo el beso de igual manera, envolviendo la espalda de Malfoy con sus brazos, sus estómagos tocándose a través de sus camisas —la de algodón todavía abotonada de Harry y la camisola rosa de Malfoy que ahora pendía flojamente sobre su pecho debido a la falta de senos. La erección de Harry quedó olvidada de momento, pero la recordó vivamente cuando la mano de Malfoy se cerró a su alrededor.

—Vamos al cuarto —dijo éste rápidamente antes de poner su boca de nuevo sobre la de Harry.

—Nngh… de acuerdo —consiguió decir Harry, y de alguna manera se dirigieron a tropezones desde la cocina hasta la recámara sin soltarse el uno al otro. Llegaron a la cama y Malfoy se colocó encima de él, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo de maneras que se sentían demasiado bien, arremetiendo contra la camisa, el cinturón y el pantalón de Harry; Harry tirando de la camisola rosa de Malfoy hasta quitársela por encima de su cabeza. Entonces ambos se deshicieron a patadas de sus respectivos jeans y ropa interior y Malfoy se acostó sobre él, sus cuerpos alineados, un pene suave y casi flácido encima del endurecido de Harry, las bolas de Malfoy acariciándolo como si se tratara de un beso indecente. Malfoy estaba besando y lamiendo, trazando un camino desde su boca hacia la parte inferior del torso de Harry, su lengua revoloteando sobre su ombligo de un modo que provocó que Harry se retorciera con algo que era combinación de expectación y esperanza ferviente. Y entonces esa lengua estaba prodigándole atención a su erección, la boca de Malfoy bajando ardientemente por encima de ella, tocando y tirando gentilmente de sus bolas, lamiéndolas concienzudamente y todo eso se sentía tan grandioso que Harry no podía creer que no se había permitido hacerlo antes. Era cierto que Malfoy había sido atento con él durante las ocasiones anteriores, pero en ese momento había un nuevo nivel en lo que estaba haciéndole; algo que Harry sólo podía nombrar como pasión.

—Voltéate —ordenó Malfoy—. Boca abajo, el culo al aire.

Harry se movió rápidamente, la expectación alcanzando su punto máximo, y no se sintió decepcionado. Malfoy levantó su mano y le dio una palmada en la nalga; la punzada de dolor hizo que su erección diera un tirón. Y entonces la lengua de Malfoy estaba deslizándose justo donde le había dado el golpe y luego más allá. Con una mano rodeó el miembro de Harry mientras su lengua se sumergía directamente en la entrada de su culo. Harry gritó invadido por una combinación de sorpresa y placer extremo; y Malfoy lo hizo otra vez, usó la lengua para lamer toda la piel alrededor y luego la sumergió, justo en el interior de Harry como si fuera de fuego, y se sentía tan bien que Harry descubrió que era totalmente incapaz de decir palabra. Se iba a correr sólo con eso. Malfoy remplazó su lengua con un dedo pero no la alejó: la mantuvo cerca mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba rudamente la erección de Harry. Su entrada comenzó a apretar la lengua de Malfoy en espasmos involuntarios; podía escuchar los ruidos que estaban brotando de su boca pero le era completamente imposible dejar de hacerlos. Con una gran carga erótica, Harry sintió que se corría, liberando semen en varias explosiones, sangre rugiendo en sus oídos. Una gota de su corrida salpicó hasta su cara y él se quedó tendido con el trasero al aire y la frente apoyada contra el cobertor de la cama.

Malfoy levantó su cara pero continuó acariciando a Harry hasta que finalizó. Éste se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, evitando el área húmeda que él mismo había provocado. Malfoy trepó por encima de su cuerpo, lamió las gotas de semen de su mejilla y lo besó en la boca. Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos y levantó la vista hacia él. En ese momento supo con toda certeza que no quería volver a hacerlo de la otra manera, con Malfoy como mujer. Le gustaba la sensación del miembro medio erecto de Malfoy apoyado contra su piel, y le gustaba su complexión angulosa y sus hombros huesudos. Le gustaba el cabello largo hasta la barbilla y le gustaba Malfoy. No había escapatoria a ese hecho. Malfoy le gustaba muchísimo. Y si podía hacer caso a las evidencias, a Malfoy también le gustaba Harry. Mucho.

—Mi buen dios —dijo Malfoy todavía encima de Harry y mirando el desastre sobre la cama—. Creo que te gustó lo que te hice.

Harry ni siquiera trató de negarlo.

—Sí, me gustó. Me gustó mucho en realidad.

Malfoy acarició la frente de Harry y le retiró los mechones de cabello.

—Sigo sin creer que hubieras querido intentarlo así —dijo.

Harry se mordió los labios.

—¿Significa que soy irremediablemente gay si tal vez siempre quiero hacerlo así? Quiero decir, no es que esté esperando que tú continúes queriendo una vez que finalicemos nuestras asignaciones, pero…

Malfoy lo miró intensamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Creías que yo no querría continuar?

—Bueno, no sé. Nunca dijiste nada.

—Tú nunca dijiste nada —respondió Malfoy—. Asumí que una vez que dejara de verme como una chica sexy, ahí acabaría todo. Todavía ahora me sigue sorprendiendo que cada vez que perdía el control sobre el glamour, tú no te negabas a continuar haciéndolo.

—Sí, bueno, no estoy seguro de por qué pasaba eso —dijo Harry—. Quizá era que en el calor del momento nunca sentía repulsión ni nada, y cada vez que ocurría iba molestándome menos. Pero después, ¿tú todavía quieres…?

Malfoy no dijo nada durante un largo momento. Entonces se bajó de Harry.

—¿Qué hay con Weasley? —preguntó en voz baja.

Harry convocó silenciosamente su varita y limpió el área mojada en la cama y a él mismo, removiéndose mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

—¿Ron o Ginny?

Eran tácticas evasivas y Malfoy lo sabía.

—No Ron —dijo Malfoy mirándolo exasperado—. La Weasley que todo el mundo, incluida ella misma, cree que vas a desposar.

Harry tiró de la manta con sus dedos.

—No lo sé. No sé que voy a hacer.

—Si todavía sigues considerando que podrías casarte con ella, tal vez esto es mala idea —dijo Malfoy con frialdad.

—No, espera. Es que… Esto es muy repentino, eso es todo —dijo Harry—. No dije que quería casarme con ella. Sólo que no sé si soy hetero, gay, bi o qué. Durante los últimos cuatro años ni siquiera he sabido qué es lo que siento realmente por Ginny. Justo ahora todo lo que sé es que realmente me ha gustado pasar contigo estas últimas tres semanas. Y también me ha gustado todo el tiempo que hemos compartido este año, pero más el tiempo reciente. Cuando estoy contigo, ni siquiera pienso en nadie más. Y me gustó esto. Mucho.

Malfoy se apoyó sobre un codo y miró a Harry.

—A mí también —dijo—. Tengo que admitir que estaba guardando la secreta esperanza de que lo intentaras conmigo como hombre antes de que terminara nuestra asignación y que quizá descubrieras que te gustaba.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Harry, sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que he estado un poquito interesado en ti de unos meses para acá. Y nunca olvidaré cuán decente te portaste conmigo al inicio del año. Tu comportamiento cambió la manera en que pudieron haber ido las cosas. Gracias a ti, no fui un paria durante el año de nuestro entrenamiento. Y luego, comencé a conocerte un poco mejor, ya sin la guerra de por medio y todo lo demás que ya sabes. Después de todo, me di cuenta de que no eres tan mal tipo.

Harry se rió y Malfoy sonrió renuente.

—Tú tampoco eres tan mal tipo —dijo Harry—. Mira, me gusta lo que tenemos. Y creo que quiero continuar. La verdad es que no me importa cómo lo llamemos.

—¿Y qué si a mí sí me importa? —Malfoy apretó los labios—. Sí importa, Potter.

—Si has tenido la lengua en mi culo, creo que seguramente puedes comenzar a llamarme Harry.

Malfoy no respondió y esperó a que Harry regresara al punto.

Harry suspiró.

—Muy bien. Sé que sí importa. Quieres saber si estamos en una relación o no, y si voy a seguir viendo a Ginny o lo que sea. Lo sé. Sólo que en este momento no sé qué decirte al respecto.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte? —preguntó Malfoy pero sonaba desganado, como si ya se hubiese dado por vencido.

Harry lo miró durante un largo rato.

—No lo sé —repitió después de un momento—. ¿Podemos ir despacio y ver qué sucede después?

Malfoy asintió lentamente y suspiró.

—Supongo que es justo —dijo—. Todo esto es completamente nuevo para ti. Tu primera vez con un hombre, al menos a propósito. Todo eso. Y además, soy yo.

—De veras no creo que el hecho de que seas tú tenga nada que ver. A menos que sea porque ya somos amigos. Quiero decir, el resto de nuestra historia es pasado —dijo Harry. Hubo una pausa y Malfoy no dijo nada—. Entonces sí crees que soy irremediablemente gay.

—Irremediablemente. Y en definitiva tienes tendencias gay. Tendrás que descubrir el resto por ti mismo. Aunque si necesitas experimentar un poco más, ya sabes dónde encontrarme —dijo, su sonrisa burlesca y coqueta regresando a su rostro.

—En mi cama, espero —dijo Harry.

—A no ser que estés en la mía —convino Malfoy.

—O en un baño público. O en un callejón oscuro. O en mi cocina. O en tu sofá.

—O en cualquier otro lugar —dijo Malfoy. Acarició el pecho de Harry con una mano—. Trato hecho.

Harry sonrió y bostezó.

—Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido.

—Pues duerme —dijo Malfoy.

Harry se acercó y rodeó a Malfoy con un brazo, quien se giró hasta darle la espalda y se removió hasta quedar totalmente pegado a su cuerpo. A pesar de su confusión, Harry se quedó dormido en pocos segundos.

* * *

Resultó que aunque Malfoy no era una persona a la que le gustaran las mañanas, sí era un fan del sexo matutino. Harry despertó con la sensación de una mano envuelta alrededor de su miembro, acariciándolo y endureciéndolo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Malfoy fijos en él.

—Eh, hola —dijo con voz ronca.

—Hola —dijo Malfoy con voz divertida—. Me estaba preguntando si pensabas despertar alguna vez.

Harry echó un vistazo bajo las mantas.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás haciendo eso?

—Cinco minutos. —Malfoy buscó la mano de Harry y la llevó hasta su propia entrepierna desnuda. Su miembro ya llevaba un buen progreso por él solo.

Harry no se resistió. Todavía parpadeando somnoliento, bostezó.

—No es una mala manera de despertar —comentó con ligereza cuando recordó la gravedad de la conversación de la noche anterior.

—Esa es la idea general. —Malfoy lo soltó y le mostró un tubo pequeño.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lubricante.

—Ah.

—Es de utilidad —dijo Malfoy—. ¿Te gustaría poner algunos dedos dentro de mí?

Harry lo consideró.

—¿Sólo unos dedos?

—Eres insaciable. —Malfoy vació un poco del contenido del tubo y con ello comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Harry, acción que se sentía increíble y que se lo puso completamente duro en cuestión de segundos—. ¿Esa es tu manera de preguntarme si puedes follarme otra vez?

—Ah… sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta —dijo Harry con dificultad debido a los talentosos movimientos de muñeca de Malfoy. Sonrió—. Supongo que puedo hacerlo.

—Bien. Es tiempo de que aprendas. —Malfoy detuvo sus caricias (lamentablemente), se alejó un poco de Harry y se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama—. Ponte un poco de lubricante en los dedos y méteme uno.

Harry hizo lo que Malfoy le indicaba, primero deteniéndose un momento para admirar de cerca el culo de Malfoy. Una voz en el fondo de su mente estaba expresando sus dudas acerca de que Harry realmente estuviera a punto de meter sus dedos en el culo de otra persona. Sin embargo, recordar cómo había sentido la lengua de Malfoy ahí mismo, lo volvía todo diferente. Si meter lo que fuera en el culo se sentía la mitad de bien que la lengua, Harry podía entender por qué la gente hacía eso. Lentamente, empujó un dedo dentro. Malfoy se mantuvo hablando durante todo el proceso y mientras Harry introducía los demás dedos, así que no fue en absoluto una experiencia traumatizante. Y entonces, Harry estaba de rodillas detrás de Malfoy, alineando sus cuerpos, y comprendió por qué eso era tan importante para Malfoy. Era un poco como una prueba: él tenía que saber si Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con hacerlo con hombre a propósito; con hacer abiertamente algo explícitamente gay. No era suficiente que no se hubiese detenido de follarse a Malfoy cuando los glamours se desvanecían: tenía que ser deliberado. Y eso tenía que pasar antes de que continuaran adelante, antes de establecerse en una relación. Exhalando suavemente, Harry empujó su erección hacia delante y la observó desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de Malfoy, estrechez y calor envolviéndolo, y mientras escuchaba sus propios sonidos combinarse con los de Malfoy, algo le dijo que eso nunca iba a suceder con Ginny. No cuando podía tener eso a cambio. Una oleada de sentimientos subió por su garganta, ahogándolo. Se folló lentamente a Malfoy y esos sentimientos crecieron conforme se acercaba al orgasmo, sintiéndose más y más cerca de Malfoy con cada segundo que trascurría. Los brazos de Malfoy estaban temblando y cuando Harry llevó una mano embarrada de lubricante hasta su erección para envolvérsela, sus codos flaquearon por un segundo. Malfoy le estaba diciendo "_más duro"_ y _"más rápido" _y _"oh Dios, Harry, sí" _y Harry estaba escuchando cada palabra que Malfoy le había dicho durante todo el año, cada pista que debía haberle indicado que Malfoy se sentía así por él, que deseaba estar así con él. Cuando Harry se corrió, el sentimiento anegándose a su alrededor ya era abrumador. Su cuerpo estaba golpeándose contra el de Malfoy, su corazón latía furiosamente, y se obligó a continuar moviéndose para que Malfoy también pudiera terminar. Una de las manos de Malfoy se unió a la suya alrededor de su erección, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Harry, apretándolos fuertemente cuando finalmente se corrió.

—_Fre-fregotego _—jadeó Malfoy, conjurando el encantamiento sin necesidad de varita y de algún modo consiguiendo girar el cuerpo hacia arriba sin separarse de Harry, quedando así cara a cara. Levantó las manos, rodeó a Harry y tiró de él, acercándolo. Ese fue, quizá, uno de los besos más honestamente dados y profundamente significativos que Harry había experimentado desde la ocasión en la que había besado a Ginny en su sexto año. Era un beso que Harry genuinamente deseaba dar, y Malfoy tampoco parecía estar conteniéndose. Cuando volvió a hablar, Malfoy sonaba lo suficientemente indiferente, pero Harry ya lo conocía muy bien como para no saber.

—Tenía que hacerlo antes de ponerme otra vez el glamour —le dijo a Harry, soltándolo—. Necesito una ducha.

Harry lo dejó ir renuentemente y lo observó alejarse hacia la puerta. Cuando Malfoy llegó ahí, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

—¿Vienes?

Harry arrojó lejos las mantas y corrió detrás de él.

* * *

Era curioso, como meditó Harry después. A partir de esa mañana, le parecía que Malfoy continuaba viéndose devastadoramente atractivo como mujer, pero Harry dejó de desearlo abiertamente. Quizá un psicólogo le habría dicho que la realidad era que todo ese tiempo él había deseado a Malfoy en su forma usual. Y quizá habrían tenido razón y Harry había sido demasiado estúpido para verlo. Quizá era por eso que no se había querido comprometer con Ginny, y también tal vez esa era la razón por la que ninguna chica había sido capaz de mantener su atención por mucho tiempo. Al principio continuaba preguntándose por qué no se sentía extraño, pero eventualmente dejó de hacerlo.

Con Malfoy disfrazado de mujer en público, no había presión en términos de tener que salir del armario o de no comportarse exactamente como él quería: podían tocarse, mirarse e intercambiar muestras de cariño, pasar como una pareja heterosexual y nadie se daba cuenta. Eso se convirtió en una especie de broma entre ellos. Malfoy se echaba el largo cabello hacia atrás, le guiñaba un ojo a Harry y luego, depositaba un leve beso en su mejilla. En apariencia las cosas no eran tan diferente a como habían sido antes, cuando todo eso no era para Harry más que una asignación que cumplir, pero era la manera en la que él se sentía lo que había cambiado. La tarea ahora se había vuelto un escudo entre lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que Harry eventualmente tendría que decidir sobre ello; una especie de cortina de humo.

Y las noches eran gloriosas. Usualmente Malfoy se quitaba los glamours en cuanto estaban a solas, pero no siempre. Continuaba insistiendo en que Harry tenía que hacerle un cunnilingus propiamente dicho, ansioso por experimentar lo que se sentía. Afortunadamente (en opinión de Harry), Malfoy rara vez podía mantener el glamour durante mucho rato en esa actividad en particular, la cual usualmente terminaba con la erección de Malfoy metida hasta el fondo de la garganta de Harry. Malfoy parecía obtener cierto tipo de placer malévolo cuando se quedaba sin los glamours ahora que Harry no los necesitaba ni los quería. "Dóblame sobre la encimera de la cocina y fóllame", le ordenaba, o "Aquí, arriba de tu lavadora, como en una película porno", y se levantaba la falda o el vestido y obligaba a Harry a quitarle la ropa interior ridículamente femenina que se hubiera puesto ese día —una vez con los dientes, lo que Harry probó que era malísimo haciendo. Por otra parte, Harry rápidamente aprendió cuáles eran las mejores maneras de provocar que Malfoy perdiera el control sobre sus glamours y cómo permitir que continuara con ellos. Si era lento y gentil, era probable que Malfoy pudiera mantener los glamours; si era duro y brutal, los glamours se desvanecían casi instantáneamente. O, como Harry se dio cuenta la última noche de la asignación, si los glamours desaparecían era porque eso dejaba de sentirse como un tonto juego sexual para Malfoy y lo sentía como algo real. Porque el cuerpo de Malfoy se transformaba de uno femenino al suyo propio como resultado de su incapacidad para mantener el engaño de lo que aparentemente era un sentimiento real para él. Harry intuía que no debía permitir que Malfoy lo notase o se diera cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por él, pero lo sabía. Y le gustaba. Si no pensaba en nada más que eso, se sentía ridículamente feliz.

Faltaba poco para que Harry tomara la decisión de qué era lo que quería decirles al respecto a Ron y a Hermione, a quienes vería al siguiente día en la reunión de evaluación. Y a Ginny. Pensar en Ginny hacía que el alma de Harry cayera hasta sus pies con el peso de una roca. Si ella había sido tolerante con sus flirteos con otras chicas debido a la esperanza que sostenía de que Harry sólo estuviese tonteando antes de comprometerse a pasar el resto de su vida con ella, Harry no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría al descubrir que él era gay. Y con Malfoy, de entre toda la gente. Él y Harry habían sido más rivales entre ellos que lo que habían sido Ron y Malfoy, por ejemplo, aunque ahora Harry creía saber por qué había sido así. Quizá Ginny había conocido a alguien en Escocia y ya no le importaría más lo que hiciera Harry. Quizá. Esperaba que fuera así.

Esa noche se había quedado en el apartamento de Malfoy y se duchó y vistió ahí, poniéndose la túnica encima de su ropa por primera vez en un mes. Iban a aparecerse en el Ministerio. Malfoy estaba ante el espejo arreglándose la corbata mientras Harry intentaba hacer algo con su cabello. Frunciendo el ceño ante su reflejo, Malfoy fue el primero en decir algo al respecto.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres que espere hasta que tengas varios minutos de haberte aparecido antes de llegar?

Harry titubeó. No quería herir los sentimientos de Malfoy, pero… Las preguntas que tendrían que contestar si llegaban juntos serían ciertamente las más incómodas. No tenía deseos de inventar mentiras como que habían ido a desayunar juntos o cosas así. Si iba a decir algo, iba a ser la verdad. Y no estaba seguro de cuál era la verdad, exactamente, al menos no cuando tenía que ponerla en palabras. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba listo para decirla a todos.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —dijo finalmente, tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de Malfoy en el espejo.

Fue infructuoso. Malfoy estaba evitando su mirada. Le dio a su corbata un último tirón y salió a grandes zancadas hacia el baño.

—Como quieras.

Harry suspiró. _Eso _no era lo que él quería, pero no conocía otra manera mejor de hacerlo. Se rindió con su cabello y salió. Encontró a Malfoy sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá, cruzado de brazos esperando por él.

—Oye —dijo Harry—. Vamos. ¿Puedo apartarte un lugar junto a mí?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—¿No vas a estar rodeado de gente?

—Posiblemente, pero no importa.

—De acuerdo. Como sea.

—Vamos —repitió Harry. Le sonrió pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Ya sabes que esto va a ser un tanto extraño. Yo sólo… necesito descubrirlo a mi propio ritmo, ¿está bien?

—Supongo que me mantendrás informado —dijo Malfoy fríamente.

Harry se quedó de pie sin saber qué decir. No quería dejar las cosas así antes de irse.

—¿Ayudaría si te digo que lo que siento por ti nunca lo sentí por nadie? —preguntó en voz baja.

Malfoy levantó la mirada. Sus ojos habían dejado de ser muros impenetrables.

—Sí, sí ayuda —dijo—. De hecho, ayuda mucho.

Harry lo tomó de los hombros y se agachó para besarlo durante un largo rato; Malfoy lo agarró de los costados apretadamente. Harry se retiró suavemente.

—Te veré en cinco minutos. Te guardaré un lugar a mi lado.

—Cinco minutos —accedió Malfoy—. Te veré ahí.

Harry se desapareció. El atrio del Ministerio de Magia se materializó a su alrededor y caminó apresuradamente hacia un ascensor, uniéndose con un grupo de compañeros de clase en su camino hacia abajo. El salón estaba ya lleno de gente tomando café o jugo de calabaza de las mesas que habían colocado a los costados, caminando alrededor para rencontrarse con sus amigos después de un mes de no verse, o de pie en varios grupos nutridos, charlando y poniéndose al día. Harry escuchó su nombre y se giró para ver a Hermione, siempre la primera en encontrarlo en medio de una multitud. Se descubrió sonriendo ampliamente y fue a su encuentro. Hubo muchos abrazos y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Ron no paraba de contar acerca de remedios muggles para sanar varias cosas, Ginny lo interrumpía para explicar el sistema de rastreo que había desarrollado y el cual había impresionado bastante a su tutor, y Hermione estaba más bien tratando de interrogar a Harry acerca de su propia asignación con Malfoy.

—¿De verdad no le ayudaste? —cuestionó ella perforándolo con la mirada—. ¿No le ayudaste a reforzar sus glamours o a encontrar piezas de disfraz o a cubrirlo mágicamente cuando algo salía mal?

—No —protestó Harry—. ¡Para nada! Y después de que él escogió un disfraz para mantenerlo durante las tres últimas semanas, ni siquiera necesitó ayuda en absoluto. Tú lo viste… ¡sabía lo que estaba haciendo!

—¿Y no fue difícil para ti mantenerte tan poco involucrado? —insistió Hermione.

—No —respondió Harry—. Sé lo que estás pensando, y quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Pero me inclino a creer que los profesores estaban probándome para ver si podía comportarme como la voz no dominante al trabajar con otro auror. Sigo siendo bastante malo para trabajar en grupo y no hacer las cosas por mi propia cuenta. Sin embargo, en esta asignación en particular, me resultó bastante fácil quedarme fuera. Pero ahora cuéntame de la tuya. ¿Qué terminaste haciendo?

Hermione se mordió los labios.

—De hecho —dijo—, es una larga historia, pero finalicé haciendo un montón de labores de sanador, y creo que el punto de mi asignación era demostrarme que eso es lo que en verdad quiero hacer. Creo que me van a sacar del curso de Pre-auror para cambiarme al de Sanador. Pero podemos hablar de eso después. ¡Hola, Draco!

Harry se giró sobre sus talones, molesto porque Hermione había visto a Malfoy antes que él.

—Hola —dijo Malfoy, y permitió que ella lo besara en la mejilla—. Veo que sobrevivieron al salvaje Edimburgo.

Hermione se rió.

—Creo que es todo lo contrario a salvaje. En realidad es una ciudad hermosa. Fue agradable pasar un tiempo ahí. Y es un alivio verte a ti luciendo otra vez como tú mismo.

Malfoy sonrió.

—Te gustó el disfraz, ¿verdad?

—No tanto como a Ron —dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa era indulgente. Malfoy soltó un bufido.

—Estoy seguro de eso.

En eso Ron se acercó a ellos y le dio una palmada a Malfoy en la espalda. Ginny los rodeó a todos para quedar junto a Harry. Él ya la había abrazado cuando se habían saludado, y había sentido tensión irradiando de parte de los dos.

—Y… —comenzó no sin cierta dificultad—. Fue un buen mes, ¿verdad? ¿Feliz de estar de vuelta?

Ginny puso cara de sufrimiento.

—Sí, y no tienes que hablarme como si no nos conociéramos desde que somos niños, Harry. Pero sí, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta. Te extrañé.

Harry asintió lentamente, pensando. Tenía que decírselo, y pronto.

—Mira, Gin —espetó sin nada de gracia—, ¿podemos reunirnos a solas para hablar?

El rostro de Ginny resplandeció.

—¡Por supuesto!

Era tan bonita. Y Harry podía ver por qué él había pasado aquel año que se suponía habría sido el séptimo de su educación, esperando a volver con ella. Simplemente sucedía que ya no era así, y por eso, él se sentía genuinamente apenado.

—Yo… Grandioso. Hay algo que necesito decirte —dijo, y la expresión de felicidad de Ginny se desvaneció.

—¿Es algo… malo? —preguntó.

—Me inclino a pensar que no vas a estar muy contenta conmigo —dijo él honestamente—. Pero de veras tengo que decírtelo. ¿Estás ocupada después de esta clase?

El rostro de Ginny se endureció y sus labios palidecieron.

—No. Enfrentémoslo de una vez.

Entonces sabía que era lo que no estaba pasando. Harry se sintió la peor persona sobre la Tierra.

—Muy bien —dijo, incómodo—. Genial. Vamos por un café y… bueno.

—Seguro —dijo Ginny inexpresivamente—. Supongo que tenemos que sentarnos ya.

—Supongo. —Harry buscó a Malfoy con la mirada y lo descubrió observándolos. Sus ojos se encontraron y los de Malfoy denotaban cierta preocupación. Harry caminó hacia él—. Creo que es hora de sentarnos —dijo tensamente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Todo está bien?

Harry sintió una punzada de recriminación.

—Para mí, sí. Pero creo que acabo de fulminar el sueño de alguien. O estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Malfoy encontró una fila de asientos desocupados y se dirigieron hacia ahí.

—¿Vas a decírselo?

—Creo que tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Justo al terminar la clase?

—Sí. —Harry se sentía miserable.

Malfoy se quedó callado durante un rato.

—Llámame después de eso, si quieres —fue todo lo que le dijo.

* * *

La evaluación terminó. Harry y Malfoy obtuvieron ambos la calificación más alta (a pesar de las protestas de Harry de que él no había hecho nada durante todo el mes). Los habían observado actuar en varios restaurantes, bares y tiendas, y los supervisores se habían mostrado muy complacidos con el exitoso disfraz de tres semanas de Malfoy, así como de la recién descubierta voluntad de Harry de mantenerse como un simple compañero de misión. En ese momento la gente se encontraba saliendo del salón, discutiendo planes de cómo pasarían las dos semanas de vacaciones antes de que comenzara el siguiente curso. Harry localizó a Ginny y la condujo fuera. Comenzaron a caminar buscando una cafetería. Harry no quería comenzar a hablar hasta que estuviesen sentados y pudieran hacerlo con propiedad, lo cual él estaba deseando tanto como desearía ir a realizarse una endodoncia, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra. Ginny parecía compartir sus sentimientos. Los dos caminaban en tenso silencio.

Una cafetería perteneciente a una gran cadena apareció más adelante y Harry los dirigió hacia allá. Compró cafés para ambos y se sentaron en la mesa de un rincón.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —Ginny cruzó los brazos y esperó.

—Ginny… No estoy seguro por dónde comenzar. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo tú te… Si tú todavía… —Harry se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar.

—¿Si yo todavía, qué? —preguntó ella en tono helado.

—Si sientes… algo por mí —dijo Harry lentamente—. Y si es así, de veras lo lamento mucho.

—¿Por qué piensas que todavía siento algo por ti? —La pregunta era terriblemente acusatoria y defensiva como pocas.

—No estoy tratando de decir que es así —balbuceó Harry—. Sólo estoy contándote que he comenzado a salir con alguien. Y creí que debía hacértelo saber debido a… ya sabes, nuestra historia.

Ginny apretó la mandíbula y sus labios palidecieron otra vez.

—Qué amable de tu parte —dijo, sonando como si hablara entre dientes.

Harry la observó atentamente.

—Estás enojada.

—No me digas.

—No sé por…

—Durante diez años he esperado que finalmente sentaras cabeza —comenzó Ginny en voz baja y suave—. Diez _años, _Harry. Creí que una vez que la guerra terminara, pero no pasó nada, y entonces tú estabas saliendo con todas las chicas de Londres menos conmigo, y todavía cuando estábamos juntos tú sólo me besabas mientras estabas haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas con todas las demás, y yo no decía nada, ¿o sí? No te dije que era injusto tenerme esperando, especialmente porque nunca me dijiste si continuabas manteniendo en pie o no los planes que hicimos antes de la guerra. No te dije que odiaba tu amistad con Malfoy porque quería que superaras la guerra y siguieras adelante. No te dije que…

—Ginny —la interrumpió Harry un tanto desesperado—. Soy gay.

Ella reaccionó con un silencio estupefacto.

—¿Que eres, qué? —El tono de su voz se elevó histéricamente—. No. No te creo. Me niego a creerlo.

Harry comenzó a enojarse.

—Es verdad. Lamento mucho si no es de tu agrado, pero aparentemente así es como son las cosas.

Ginny se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Harry se mordió los labios aunque ella ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

—Fue un descubrimiento reciente. —Con eso ella sabría la verdad.

Bajó las manos y Harry supo que sí, que ella ahora lo sabía. Él podía verlo en su rostro.

—Malfoy —dijo Ginny como no queriendo creerlo—. Es él con quien estás saliendo.

Harry asintió, esperando su reacción con tensa expectación.

—Supongo —dijo Ginny con gran sarcasmo— que estaba tan sexy como chica que tú simplemente no pudiste resistirte a ponerle las manos encima. Y entonces… oh, Dios.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Más o menos.

—Yo incluso había escogido los nombres para nuestros hijos —dijo Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

—Yo no —dijo Harry en voz baja.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—¿De veras? El Harry Potter que siempre deseó tener su propia familia porque no tuvo una mientras creció, nunca pensó en tener hijos. Lo encuentro difícil de creer. —Ginny empujó su café sobre la mesa como si el sabor de cualquier cosa que Harry le hubiese comprado la hiciera vomitar.

Era difícil ponerlo en palabras.

—No… No sé qué decirte. Yo _tuve _una familia. Con la tuya. Espero que siempre sea así. Nunca llegué al punto de pensar en niños, ni míos ni de nadie más. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que iba a decirles a ti, a Ron y Hermione hasta que los vi esta mañana, pero la verdad es que Malfoy y yo ya tenemos juntos un par de semanas. Un poco más, quizá. Y… me siento feliz. —Harry se interrumpió—. Lo siento mucho.

Ginny estaba mirando fijamente su café.

—¿Ustedes dos ya estaban juntos aquella noche en la que nos vimos?

—Eh… justo había comenzado la noche anterior, creo.

—La noche… —ahora fue Ginny quien se interrumpió. Finalmente levantó la mirada—. ¿Estás realmente seguro de esto? ¿De ser gay?

Harry tomó su latte y le dio un gran trago.

—Creo que sí. Estoy bastante seguro.

—¿Lo habías pensado antes? ¿Que podías serlo?

—No realmente —dijo Harry—. Pero… y por favor, no te lo tomes personal porque no lo estoy diciendo por ti, pero creo que siempre me sentí como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo. Como si algo me hiciera falta. Esas otras cosas que tenía con otras chicas, quiero decir. Nunca resultaba ser lo que yo buscaba, pero el punto es que no sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando. No era Malfoy, te lo prometo. Pero con él parece que simplemente lo encontré.

Ginny pareció pensar en eso durante un rato. Suspiró y dijo:

—Bueno, no puedo culparte por eso. Para ser honesta, esto duele menos que cuando te veía saliendo con otras chicas. Sólo desearía que me lo hubieras dicho mucho antes.

—Yo también —dijo Harry aunque sólo lo decía por el propio bien de ella—. Lo siento, Ginny.

Ella exhaló.

—Mejor tarde que nunca. Quizá esto me ayude a superarlo más fácil, ya que no estaré esperando por algo que nunca va a pasar.

—Lo superarás —dijo Harry, tratando de ignorar cuán culpable se sentía—. Quiero decir, mírate. Eres hermosa. Vas a tener chicos haciendo largas filas para salir contigo.

Ginny le obsequió una sonrisita y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya veremos.

Harry se puso de pie y fue hacia ella. Ginny también se levantó y lo abrazó.

—Quiero que seas feliz —le dijo él.

Ella se separó.

—Lo seré —dijo fácticamente, como una aceptación obstinada de lo que acababa de suceder, ya planeando su futuro—. Yo también quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo sé. Gracias. —Harry continuaba sintiéndose como un patán, pero también se sentía aliviado de haberlo dicho y hecho.

—Tal vez te llame más adelante —dijo Ginny.

—De acuerdo. Tendremos que hacer algo pronto.

Ginny asintió un tanto rápidamente.

—Sí, quizá. Nos vemos, Harry.

Ella le dio la espalda y salió de la cafetería. Harry cogió su latte de la mesa y también se dirigió a la salida. Afuera, sacó su teléfono móvil y por primera vez desde que todo eso había comenzado, marcó el número de Malfoy.

Respondió al tercer timbre.

—Potter.

—Soy Harry, maldita sea.

Malfoy lo ignoró.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. ¿Estás ocupado?

—No. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí —dijo Harry, debatiendo en qué decirle al respecto, si es que le decía algo.

Malfoy parecía estar pensando en lo mismo.

—¿Está todo… bien? —preguntó, sonando cuidadoso.

Harry pensó en eso mientras caminaba.

—Sí. Y si no lo está, lo estará pronto.

—¿No rompió platos ni armó escenas en público?

—Nada de eso. Me abrazó antes de irse.

—Estará bien —dijo Malfoy—. Es una chica ruda. Supongo que el primer amor es difícil de olvidar, pero lo superará.

Se sentía extraño estar sosteniendo esa conversación, especialmente por teléfono. A Harry nunca le había gustado mucho hablar por teléfono.

—Supongo que así será.

—Yo sé de lo que hablo —dijo Malfoy.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Harry se detuvo en una esquina para revisar el nombre de las calles y dirigirse a la estación más cercana del metro.

—A que tú fuiste también mi primer amor —dijo Malfoy, audible a pesar del ruido de la estática.

Harry sintió una enorme sonrisa dibujarse en su cara; mariposas cobrando vida en su estómago de pura felicidad.

—¿Lo fui?

—Ven aquí.

Al diablo con el metro.

—¡Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda encontrar un sitio para aparecerme!

_fin_

* * *

**Nota final de la traductora: **Y esto es todo, queridos amigos. Espero que el fic les haya gustado como a mí. Quería comentarles que el precioso art que lo ilustra fue realizado expresamente para esta historia por la fanartista (aparentemente ya retirada) **Stella Moon**. Pueden encontrar el art original (y apreciar lo hermoso que es nuestro Draco como chica) en este link: stellamoon (punto) livejournal (punto) com / 41451 (punto) html

Finalmente, quería pedir disculpas por la demora. Los que me conocen saben que mi vida es un poco ajetreada pero que intento con todas mis fuerzas cumplir los compromisos establecidos. Espero poder traerles próximamente el final de Sexy HP.

¡Feliz día de los Óscares, fandom! Los quiero. Sean felices.


End file.
